The Girl He Left Behind
by Strike OOO
Summary: Not even time can keep them apart. She's the girl he left behind to save the future. He needs her more and she needs him. Bart's in 2016 and she's in 2056...see the problem? Or is it the other way around? Bart/OC AN: Bart and Maggie are BOTH 15. Sort of AU
1. The Girl He Left Behind

The Girl He Left Behind:

He pulled the crumpled photograph out of his pocket. It was slightly torn and wrinkled from being in his pocket for so long. Bart stared at the picture of her. The girl he had left behind in order to save the future. Her voice still lingered in his head.

_You don't get it! Without you, I don't have a future._

Bart remembered everything about her. The way she would smile at him. The look of compassion in her deep green eyes that appeared whenever she saw him. He loved her so much...and he had to leave her behind. He would give anything in the world to be with her. It breaks his heart, every time he thinks about her. He stared down at the picture in his hand. That's all he has left of her, a picture and his memory. Before he knows it, tears are falling down his cheeks. He missed her. Bart still remembers the last night they spent together. He remembers her crying and pleading with him.

_Please, don't leave me..._

He continued to stare at the picture. They were sitting on some rubble, not the most romantic scene. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She was so beautiful to him. They were smiling at one another, starring deep into each other's eyes. Their foreheads were pressed together, keeping them close. He wanted to hold her, to talk to her, to see her, to kiss her. He missed her. Bart vowed to remember everything. To never forget the girl he loved and still loves.

_I love you, Bart._

Her hair was always so long, so...pretty, with it's light brown color. Bart wished that there was some way that they could be together, but they couldn't. She was in a whole other time. His heart was shattered to pieces, he hated leaving her behind like that. Of course, she could take care of herself. She was so smart and she was tough. Bart loved her. There was a knock on his door. His eyes didn't leave the picture. He was done hiding it, he was done pretending. Bart had told no one about the girl he loved and he was done pretending she didn't exist. "Come in." he said, voice shaking. The door opened and Barry walked in. The older man was smiling, until he saw Bart. Barry rushed to his side and sat next to his grandson from the future. They both stared at the picture. "What's her name?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "Maggie..." Bart whispered. It was the first time he had spoken her name in weeks. Bart was reminded of when they met, which was when they were both 13, two years ago (in the future).

_Hi...I'm Maggie Jordan._

"What happened to her?" Barry questioned, looking up at Bart. He remembered the last words she said to him.

_Come back to me._

She had known that it was a one-way trip, she knew that he wasn't coming back. Bart had wondered why she said it. He realizes that he hasn't replied to his grandfather. "I left her behind..." Bart whispered. He loved her so much. She was all he had left in the future. She was what got him through every single day and now, she was gone. Bart would never get to see her smile. She was the girl he had left behind. The only girl he loved.

***THE FUTURE***

(Just after Bart leaves and fixes the future.)

Maggie fell to her knees. She had put on a brave face for the last couple of hours before the love of her life had left her. Now, she didn't care who saw. Maggie let all of her tears pour out. Then she stood and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She picked up a rock and threw it, letting out a scream of anger. The rock didn't go that far. "He's gone..." she whispered, sniffling. "I will never see him again. Never." Maggie spoke in a dark tone. "I wouldn't say never." Nathaniel replied. She turned and looked at the old man. He stood there, grinning.

* * *

**Yay! :D I wrote this in like two hours! No joke. My computer messed up, big time. I forgot to save it and when I accidently hit backspace all of my progress was gone. So, then I had to retype it. -_- I hope you like this story. It's something I've wanted to write since I saw "Bloodlines". Please Review!**


	2. The Boy She Had To Let Go

It's been 1 month. 1 month since Bart left to the past. She missed him so much. She missed his touch...his voice...she missed him. Maggie loved Bart and she couldn't cope with the fact that they would never be together. Some would call her selfish, for wanting Bart to stay behind with her. Others would say she was in love. Nathaniel said that there was another way for them to be together, a time machine. There was another one, he had told her. She didn't believe it. Ever since they found the piece of junk about a week ago, she hasn't stopped working on it.

_It'll be ok, Mags._

She remembered the sad look in his eyes when it was time for him to leave. Maggie wished he didn't have to go. She fiddled around with the control panel, fixing it. Bart was always the better mechanic. She let out a small laugh, remembering the good times they had. He wasn't dead, but he was gone. She had to find a way, a way to get back to him. Maggie often wondered what he was doing right now. Was he thinking of her? For the past month, she never stopped thinking about them. Of course, she didn't mope around like some love-struck, sappy, my-life-is-over idiot. Maggie may miss him, but she was going to find a way. It was getting dark. Well, darker. Mount Justice really didn't look as pretty as it did in the textbooks. She sighed, wondering what she would tell him. But she had more than one reason for going to the past. Being with Bart was only a perk of going back to 2016. Maggie would have to do what she can to help the future. A month ago, they believed Neutron was the cause. He wasn't. Nathaniel and her have been reading every single thing in the textbooks, trying to figure out what caused this awful future.

_I love you..._

She remembers their last night together. The words Bart had mumbled to her. Maggie could never forget something like that. The day before Bart had left, she was a mess. She cried and begged, pleading with Bart not to go. She knew he had too, and as much as it hurt her...she had to let go. Let go of the boy she loved. He tried to comfort her, but it hadn't worked. The day he left, she managed to compose herself until he left.

_I'll always be with you, Maggie._

Her heart broke into pieces when he stepped into the time machine and he was gone, just like that. All her life, everyone had left her. Bart was the only person in her life that mattered to her. Maggie fixed the last part on the machine, she stood. "You know what you have to do." Nathaniel spoke from only a few feet away. She nodded, frowning. "Fix the future, I got it." Maggie replied with an angry tone. "Maggie, are you sure you can do this. You don't have powers." he stated. "You should know by now that I don't need powers. I've been taking care of myself since I was 5." Maggie whispered. She turned around and walked over to the door. She opened the door of the time machine. "You have to do this, to_" she cut Nathaniel off, "To save the future, I know."

Maggie grabbed her bag and fastened it on her shoulder. She stepped into the time machine, shutting the door.

***THE PRESENT***

Mount Justice

March 28, 10:07 EST

"Warning: Unknown energy pulse detected." the computer announced. Nightwing and Mal looked up at the sudden ball of lightning forming in the center of the room. They slowly backed away. The lightning disappears, leaving behind a machine. It looked just like the one Bart had arrived in. Nothing happened. They waited and waited, but the door didn't open. Bart super sped in, followed by the rest of the team. "Bart, did you know about this?" Nightwing asked, still focusing on the machine. "No..., there was only one machine..." he said, stunned. The door opened and fog appeared, clouding the doorway. A girl stumbled out of it. Her long, light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She coughed.

Her eyes closed as she collapsed, falling to the ground. Nightwing rushed over to the girl. He felt for a pulse. "She's not breathing!" he shouted. Bart took a few steps forward. When he caught sight of the girl, his eyes widened. He stepped back, shaking his head in horror. Wonder Girl caught sight of Bart, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Bart, are you ok?" she asked. "Maggie..." he whispered, staring at the lifeless girl on the ground. The girl he loved, the girl he left behind.

* * *

**I originally wasn't going to write this next chapter so fast, but I did, because of the three people who reviewed to the first chapter. This chapter was dedicated to: mdt9832 DEWFAL Abbie Brown Thanks you guys! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Based off of her appearence and a little piece of information I gave away in the first chapter, see if you can guess who HER grandfather is.**


	3. Together Again

Mount Justice March 28, 11:48 EDT

Bart hadn't left her side. After they had managed to get her pulse going, Maggie was immediately sent to the Cave's medical facility. He had stood with her since she was placed there, holding her hand. Nightwing had come in twice, checking on the both of them. Everyone was pretty shaken up after witnessing this poor girl die right in front of them. The door opened once again. "Who is she?" Nightwing asked. The last two times he hadn't said anything, but Nightwing wanted answers. Of course, Bart hadn't told any of them what the future was really like. He tried not to speak of it, but somehow his mouth blurted out things that he hadn't meant to say. One of the downsides to being a speedster, sometimes your mouth is faster than your brain. "Maggie Jordan." Bart replied. Nightwing's eyes slowly widened from under his domino mask. He moved from his position in the doorway and was now standing behind the chair Bart was seated in. "As in, related to Hal Jordan? Green Lantern?" Nightwing questioned. Bart nodded, continuing to watch Maggie. "You two are friends, I presume?"

A smile formed on Bart's lips. "You could say that..." he said. Maggie began to stir; both of their eyes fell on the sleeping girl. She blinked, opening her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes looked up at Bart. Then she quickly hugged him. "I missed you." she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. "I was only gone for a month, Mags." Bart chuckled. "Yeah, but I thought it was going to be forever." Maggie added. Nightwing smiled down at the two teenagers. Then Maggie pulled away. She threw back the blankets and stood. Maggie yawned, stretching. Someone had changed her clothes to a white tank top and gray sweat pants. "Why did you come here, Maggie? How did you even find another machine?" Bart questioned, standing from his chair. Nightwing watched carefully as she walked over to her bag. It had been placed on another chair in the room and shockingly, no one had gone through it. "I'm back to tell you that it didn't work. You didn't crash the mode Bart...the future hasn't changed." she explained, opening her bag and searching through it. "What? But I_" she cut him off, "I know and Nathaniel isn't Neutron anymore. But the future is still one crappy place to be, it's still...ruined."

"Ok, I'm confused. The two of you have a lot of explaining to do." Nightwing stated. They both looked towards the older hero. "You didn't tell him?" Maggie questioned. Bart frowned, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Maggie sighed; she moved her bag and sat in the chair. "We can explain later...once you've gathered the League." she informed him.

Maggie wasn't usually like this. Of course, she was happy to see Bart. But first, she needed to complete her mission. She needed to help them find out who this mysterious "Partner" was that was working with the Light, then, she had to kill him/her.

Watchtower March 29, 12:00 (MIDNIGHT)

It hadn't taken long to get the Justice League, as well as a few other key people, together. Maggie, Bart, and Nightwing were zeta-beamed to the Watchtower. Nightwing had noticed a change in Bart. He wasn't as...erratic. He wasn't annoying or overexposing. He pulled him aside to figure out why this was. "After you hear what we have to say, then you'll understand." he replied in a serious tone. They joined Maggie as she greeted the League. Some were happy to meet her, others weren't. Her gaze fell upon him, Hal Jordon...aka Green Lantern. Hal held out a hand and she shook it. Maggie almost seemed angry at him, in his opinion, but Hal just shook it off. She couldn't be angry at him, this was only the first time they had met. Was it?

They gathered in the conference room. It was going to be the longest night of their lives.

Mount Justice March 29, 2:01 EDT

"They've been gone for a really long time." La'gaan stated. Everyone in the cave's living room gave him a "no duh" look. "What!" he questioned defensively. Cassie sighed and continued to kick her feet. She was sitting upside down on the couch in her civvies. Everyone was dressed in their civilian clothing. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" she asked no one in particular. M'gann and Conner had gone to the Watchtower as well as Nightwing and Batgirl. Leaving La'gaan, Cassie, Jaime, Garfield, and Tim alone in the cave; Mal and Karen had left a while ago. "Will you stop that?" Garfield asked Tim, who was pacing back and forth across the floor. It was really annoying and quite frankly, he was starting to leave a mark on the floor. "Yeah, you need to chill." Jaime added. He stopped and looked at them, then walked off mumbling something.

"Recognized; Nightwing...B01, Batgirl...B09, Impulse...B23, and Adrenaline...B24." the computer announced. Quickly, they dashed to the training room to see their friends. The four heroes were bombarded with questions.

_"What happened?" -Jaime_

_"Where's M'gann?" -La'gaan_

_"Is this new girl on the team?" -Cassie_

_"Why wasn't I allowed to go?" -Tim_

_"I think he means, why weren't WE allowed to go?" -Garfield_

"Woah! One at a time!" Nightwing shouted at the teens. Maggie rolled her eyes and yawned. "None of your business, at the Watchtower, yes, and it didn't concern any of you." she replied, answering all of their questions. Bart was somewhat shocked at Maggie's response; it wasn't what she said...but more of how she said it. "Mags! They're just curious, you don't have to be so rude to them." he scolded her. Then she pulled him off to the side. "Look, the past month has been hell. It wasn't just because you were gone, you missed a lot." she stated a little harshly. Then Maggie closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head. Bart cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips. It was a short kiss, so gentle and sweet. He pulled back and stared into her green eyes with his own. "You're safe now." he murmured. They hugged and he could feel her nod in his shirt.

***THE FUTURE***

Maggie grabbed her bag and fastened it to her shoulder. She started to walk to the machine, but turned around to face Nathaniel. "I want to say thank you." she said to him. "A lot of people have left me, including my own grandfather. But you and Bart were always there for me. So, thanks Nathaniel." she continued. He smiled at her, then his eyes widened. He screamed her name, but it was far too late. A needle was injected into her arm. She gasped, sinking to her knees. Nathaniel tackled the man and pinned him to the ash-filled ground. Maggie pulled the needle out. She looked back at Nathaniel. "Run!" he screamed. She stepped into the time machine, shutting the door. Maggie looked out the window. The anonymous man had managed to push Nathaniel off of him. He was standing over a weak and beaten Nathaniel. The man pulled out a gun and fired two shots. Maggie pressed the launch button and was gone. She started to gasp and cough, the needle that was injected into her must have been filled with a toxin that stopped her heart.

***THE PRESENT***

Maggie and Bart walked back to the team, who was now in the living room. "I'm sorry if I came off harsh. It's just...difficult. I left a life back in the future, you know? And I can't say that it's one I'll be returning to." she apologized. Bart could see through her lie, but decided that he could live with it. He knew what kind of life she had in the future...and it was NOT one worth returning to. The team definitely did not need to know the future just yet, even the Justice League agreed with that. Maggie decided not to tell anyone that she was Hal Jordan's granddaughter, so, Bart also kept that secret of hers. He understood why she didn't want anyone to know. After what he did to her, in the future that is, Bart didn't really want to see him either. Although, it was pretty obvious that they were related, they DID have the same eyes. Both Batman and Nightwing had figured it out. And others would too, eventually.

"Apology accepted!" Cassie shouted with glee. The rest of them smiled and nodded in agreement. Cassie was smiling happily. "Finally! A girl MY age! This is going to be so awesome!" she blabbed. Maggie nodded, but she didn't look too excited. "So, how long have you and Bart been together?" Tim asked. "2 years." Maggie stated. "I don't remember hearing your name..." he paused. She raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked to Bart. Bart shrugged. She rolled her eyes yet again, which is something she does often. Then she smiled and looked back at him. "That's funny, I don't remember hearing yours either." Maggie replied, then she sat down on the arm of the chair that Garfield sat in. "What was it? Hmm...Bob...no. Tom...nope. Jim...nah."

His eyes widened. "Don't you already know?" he asked in fear. She smiled at him. "That I do, detective."

Nightwing and Batgirl shared an amused look, and then left the kids alone. "Names Maggie." she informed them. Bart let out a chuckle at his girlfriend. "Oh! What's my name?" Cassie asked, enjoying the joke. "Cassie doll, I know more than your name." Maggie said in a British accent. La'gaan, Bart, Jaime, and Cassie all laughed. Tim grinned at her. "So, she does impressions too. What else can you do?" Garfield asked suspiciously, only joking. "I can do the splits and hang upside down from the ceiling?" she offered. Tim chuckled, "If you're a good fighter and love the night, then you'd qualify to be a member of the Bat-family." he added. They both laughed and the others only watched. "Well, who's going to show the girl from the future around Happy Harbor?" Maggie asked. "I will!" Cassie offered. "Cool! GNO!" she stated with excitement. They all stared at her in confusion, except Cassie. "GNO stands for Girls Night Out." Batgirl, who randomly walked into the room said. "Maybe tomorrow, it's been a long day. You all should get some rest. Batman said you're welcomed to stay at the cave for tonight." she informed them.

Everyone walked to their own rooms and Batgirl showed Maggie to her room. "Um...I was wondering if Bart and I could share a room. We have been for a while and he doesn't mind." Maggie stated sheepishly. Batgirl smiled at the younger girl and nodded. Maggie smiled back and ran over to Bart. He took her hand in his and led her to his room. She hadn't changed from her clothes from earlier in the hospital. Maggie was so comfortable, lying there in his bed. Bart's arms wrapped around her once again...

* * *

**I'm sorry if this update took longer than the last. I've been sick, but I'm feeling a lot better now. :) I want to thank the following people for reviewing the previous chapter, and because of their reviews...I was incouraged to write this in a record time. So, this chapter is dedicated to the following: DEWFAL BlackBelt Ecorum didiyaya107 Abbie Brown mdt9832 So, thank you guys! And please review! Pretty pretty pretty please *with a cherry on top* review. Because I love getting threats to continue my story. It means I'm doing a good job. :) The next chapter will involve some serious shopping! And a bit of drama between Hal and Maggie.**


	4. Busy Day

Mount Justice March 29, 2:05 am EDT

Everyone was asleep in the cave, except Maggie. She was in the training area, looking around. She wasn't the curious type, but Maggie needed to take her mind off things. She hadn't been able to sleep at all. The scene kept playing over and over in her head. She felt as if she had known the man, even though she truly hadn't. Maggie walked all around the cave, exploring. It was so early in the morning. She walked over to the pool area and sat down. Maggie stared at her reflection in the water. "Couldn't sleep?" a male's voice asked. She shrugged. "I guess this is going to take some getting used to." Maggie replied. She patted the empty spot next to her. Footsteps grew louder as he headed towards her. Tim sat down and stared at the water, just as she was doing. "What's the future like?" he asked curiously. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." she sighed. He grinned, "But you knew I would." Maggie let out a soft chuckle. They sat like that in silence, staring at the reflection. "There's something bad that's supposed to happen in the future...isn't there?" he questioned, tilting his head to look at her. She smiled and looked up at him. "No, of course not."

He frowned and gave a "seriously" look. "I know you're lying." Tim stated. She stood and stretched, letting out a yawn. "That's the thing about you, Tim. You always overanalyzed things. The future is picture perfect. You have nothing to worry about." she said as she left. Maggie then walked back to Bart's room; luckily he was still asleep in his bed. She slipped under the blankets and curled up next to him, just like she was before. "Have a fun walk?" he asked. Maggie let out a small laugh, of course, he hadn't been asleep. "Yes, I did." she answered. Bart opened his eyes and looked down at her. He stared into her eyes, reading her expression. That's when he noticed it, the pain in her eyes. He had seen it before in the future, which is (technically speaking) their past. Bart became concerned. One of the things that made them such a great team, and a great couple, was that he knew her. He knew her past, her emotions, and her thoughts. And she was the same with him. "What's wrong?" Bart asked. She smiled this smile that looked so real. If you were anyone, except him, you wouldn't have known it was a façade that she had put up. "Nothing." she replied in a whisper. "Mags, I know when you're lying." he stated seriously. She turned over, facing away from him. "Nathaniel's dead." Maggie said flatly. Her voice held no emotion at all. "What? How?" Bart asked, with shock written all over his face. "A man shot him." she replied. It grew silent inside the, suddenly small, room.

Mount Justice March 29, 12:00 (NOON) EDT

It wasn't until noon that everyone was awake. Maggie was immediately dragged to Cassie's room. Cassie pushed her inside and locked the door. They spent two hours in her room, alone. Maggie had never seen so many clothes and shoes. Her eyes widened in shock as Cassie continued to run her mouth.

When the two hours were up, Maggie walked into the living room. Bart, Tim, and Jaime were all sitting there laughing at some random joke, until the girls walked in. More specifically, Maggie walked in. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white ruffled tank top. Her hair was its usual waviness, but had been brushed better. A white rose pinned some of her hair back. Maggie's jeans were a dark color and she wore brown boots on her feet. The boys' jaws had all dropped and eyes widened. Tim looked over at Bart, "Dude, you are so lucky." he whispered in the speedster's ear. "Ok, enough gawking! Time to go shopping, Maggie." Cassie said from behind her. Maggie smiled at the girl. "Recognized...Green Lantern, 05." the computer announced. Maggie's face fell. "Uh...Cassie, just give me a minute." Maggie stated before walking off to the main room. When she got there, all heads turned to her. Batman, Nightwing, and Green Lantern smiled at her. Hal walked over to her, standing only an inch or so apart. "I guess we already met, but it's nice to officially meet my granddaughter." he said with a smile. She frowned and shook her head. Bart sped into the room. He took in the scene, carefully watching Maggie. Then she moved away from Hal. Maggie turned and ran to the zeta tubes, beaming away to an unknown location. Hal looked at the zeta tubes, then at Bart. "What was that about?" he asked curiously. Bart sighed, "Nothing."

Coast City March 29, 9:01 PDT

Maggie sat on a dock that leads into the ocean. It was still early in the morning, over in Coast City. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Maggie's head rested on her knees. She watched the ocean, how that water swayed. She loved the deep blue color of the ocean; she loved the way the water moved so elegantly. The dock creaked, indicating that someone was walking towards her. "You ok?" he asked. Maggie smiled; she knew it would be him. It was always him. Bart sat down beside her, watching her with a worried look. "I just couldn't take it, I guess." she shrugged. Maggie kept looking out at the ocean, with a frown on her face. "Mags, he hasn't done it yet." Bart told her, trying to comfort her. "But he will! He's going to leave me, Bart. Not now, but he is...in the future. He's going to leave me when I need him, he's going to abandon me! I can't even stand being near him, I don't want to be near him. I didn't come here to meet my grandfather!" she shouted at him. Bart frowned at her. "Maggie, you should give him another chance. That's all I'm saying." he added and stood. Bart offered her a hand and she graciously took it. He grinned, "Come on, Cassie still has to take you shopping.". She laughed, and he picked her up bridal style. Then Bart sped off to Happy Harbor with the girl he loved in his arms.

Happy Harbor March 29, 1:51 EDT

Maggie and Cassie were walking through the mall. Each of them carried some shopping bags from the stores they had gone to. They walked like a pair of snotty rich girls, wearing shades and all. Maggie turned to Cassie and smiled, "I really appreciate this, Cas."

Cassie smiled brightly at the nickname she had been given. "Of course!"

They continued to walk through the mall, stopping at every shop that caught their eyes. When they were done, they dropped all their bags off at the cave. Then, the two of them headed to a restaurant. When they entered, Jaime waved them over to a table. The girls smiled at one another and walked over to him. Maggie sat down next to Bart, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tim rolled his eyes under his sunglasses and leaned back in his chair, arms folded. Cassie sat down in between Jaime and Tim. Jaime whispered something to Cassie and suddenly he fell back. The four of them started laughing as he got up and fixed the chair, then sat down. He blushed, obviously embarrassed. That's when Maggie caught a devilish smile from Cassie. She had probably been the one to tip his chair over. There was singing coming from a small stage in the front of the restaurant. The four kids ordered their food and ate. Bart would make some jokes that'd earn a few laughs and then, Jaime would attempt to "out joke" him. Which didn't turn out too well, though it earned a few laughs. It was a good night so far. After the restaurant, they headed back to the cave. Maggie sighed, walking into the training room. She had a feeling that he would be there and her instinct was correct. Hal was talking to Batman. She walked over to him and they grew silent. "I...don't know what to say, except sorry." she said, staring up at him. "I did something to you, in the future...didn't I?" he asked obviously upset. She had no choice, but to tell him. After the way she acted earlier, she needed to tell him. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask. "Yeah...but I shouldn't hold that against you, you haven't technically done it yet." Maggie told him. "What did I do?" Hal questioned her. Batman had slowly walked away from the two, not wanting to be involved in whatever it was. "I was only five when we lost my parents and grandma. You were...a disaster. It was only a week after their deaths, when you abandoned me. You left me all alone, to fend for myself." she whispered in a sad voice. There was a tone in her voice that made him hate himself. Even though he hadn't done it yet. Hal's face had softened under his mask. "I'm sorry. I don't know why the future me did that, but...if you give present me another chance...there's something I'd like to show you." he said. He was smiling, so Maggie smiled back and nodded. She would finally get to know what her grandfather was like.

He was the only family she had left and she wasn't going to ignore him for something he technically hadn't done yet. Maggie didn't know how the whole space time continuum worked, but she hoped that another paradox was created. One that changed the future, to where he had never left her. At least another Maggie from a different paradox would have her grandfather.

BIOSHIP April 2, 11:34 EDT

They all sat quietly in the Bioship, thinking over their mission. It was only Tim, Bart, Maggie, Conner, and M'gann. Nightwing had put Tim in charge of the small operation. They were heading to Infinity Island, located there was a well-known Shadow's base. Apparently a fallen comrade had been captured and was being held there. Not even M'gann and Superboy knew who it was. Maggie had guessed that Tim knew, but she didn't ask. It wasn't really important. This was her first mission...in the past that is. The Justice League had at first confiscated her guns, claiming they were too lethal. This comment earned one of Maggie's signature eye rolls. Eventually, they had caved in. It was a ray gun with three settings on it. Stun, knock out, and kill. It even shot out little green rays. Now, the two guns were fastened to her side. She still hadn't chosen an alias. It was still quiet in the alien spacecraft. She could sense the tension between M'gann and Conner. Maggie made a mental note to ask about it later, but right now...they were arriving to their location. It's go time.

* * *

**I was happy doing this chapter. You kind of found out a little more as to why Maggie is upset with Hal. I will go more into depth about it...eventually. Sorry if it was focused a little more around Jaime, Tim, Bart, Cassie, and Maggie; those are my favorite Young Justice: Invasion characters to write with. Any guesses as to who the prisoner is? Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Please review. And if you haven't already, check out my other stories. As usual, this chapter is dedicated to the following people who reviewed the last chapter: DEWFAL Abbie Brown mdt9832 Black Belt Maros-sad-song chickenchick Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It truly means a lot. Sorry for the long wait on the update! (Haha! That rhymes!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, check out my other stories and PLEASE review. And...that's it. Ok, bye guys!**


	5. Breaking Radio Silence

Coast City

March 29, 4:09 PDT

The sun was just beginning to set. The sky looked so beautiful, a glorious mix of colors. Hal took a glimpse at her. "Having fun?" he asked. She nodded. They were flying in a plane he had rented. It was small, only two seats. "You never told me that you knew how to fly." she said, captivated by the view. They flew over the city. "I didn't?" he questioned, shocked. Hal loved to fly. "I mean, as Green Lantern...yes. But as you...no." she said. Then, a smile appeared on her face. She pointed down at a Wal-Mart parking lot. "See that parking lot, right there?" she asked, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "That's where my dad was born. You said it was the happiest day of your life, next to meeting grandma." Maggie explained. "Really?"

She nodded back at him, confirming what she had just said. Maggie smiled. She loved this moment. Right here and right now, sitting in a plane next to her grandfather and soaring through the skies. This moment was perfect. "So...are you and Bart together?" he asked. Maggie let out a small laugh. "Yeah, we are." she replied. Hal smiled at her. He liked her; she was a lot like him. Maggie definitely looked like him. Then he did a nose-dive. Instead of hearing a scream from her, she giggled. He looked over at her, she was enjoying this. Then he did a loop in the air. Maggie let out another laugh and Hal began to wonder. Why would someone leave an amazing girl like this?

Infinity Island

April 2, 11:56

Tim was the leader of this mission, which meant Maggie and the others had no choice, but listen to him. They were still in the Bioship, but luckily it was camouflaged. He looked at them. "This mission requires complete stealth, but I doubt we'll get that far with all of us going in. Maggie and I will go in and get the prisoner." he informed them. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tim and Maggie were lowered down to ground level. They ran for cover where the cameras couldn't catch them. He peered over the side of the building. "The camera is rotating back and forth; we have approximately five seconds when it rotates to the other side. But there are seven guards scattered out. This isn't going to be easy." he said. "Can't you hack the camera feed and keep it on a loop?" she asked. He nodded with a smile. Then Tim began typing on his wrist computer. "Ok, the cameras are now looped." he said with a grin of satisfaction. "Good." Maggie replied.

All of the guards' backs were turned. She rushed up to one of them and wrapped her arm around his neck. The guard gasped for the air that just wouldn't come as she dragged him into the shadows. Maggie took a deep breath. She ran back out and tripped another one of the guards. He fell back onto the ground. Maggie punched him and he was out for good. But the other five guards were alerted by the noise. She was crouched on the ground. They turned around, but she managed to draw her guns with an impeccable speed (that would without a doubt impress Bart) and fired. She took down two of them. Maggie stood and slowly walked towards the guards. She ran and jumped. Kicking her foot, she nailed the guard in his face. He dropped down to the ground, knocked out. The last two guards ran over to her, engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Maggie tripped the first one, while blocking the other's punches. She kneed him in his groin and he toppled over in pain. The first guard had stood. She quickly punched him and turned, blasting the other guard with her gun. Maggie jogged over to Tim. "Let's go." she said with a grin. His jaw had dropped. Not because she had taken them out, but because she did it in less than two minutes.

The two of them ran into the building. The halls were empty on the west side. They ran as fast as they could, his cape flying back. "What's the easiest way to the prisoner?" she asked seriously. He pulled up the blueprints of the building, searching for the fastest way. Tim found it in a matter of seconds. "Follow me." he whispered.

BIOSHIP

April 2, 12:01

"What's taking them so long?" Bart asked impatiently, pacing back and forth. M'gann smiled at the younger boy. He was worried about Maggie, of course. This was her first REAL mission and he had reasons to worry. "Calm down, Bart. They're fine." M'gann assured them. Conner sighed, it was getting boring just sitting there in the Bioship...waiting. "Why did we even need to come?" he questioned no one particular. Judging by his tone, you could tell that he was obviously annoyed. Their eyes fell on Conner.

(Back inside the building)

A door was kicked open, revealing several prison cells. Most of them were empty, only three of them contained prisoners. Tim and Maggie walked straight, passing each cell. In one of them held a boy with dark black hair and green eyes. He wore some sort of costume, but it was so torn that neither of the young heroes knew what it was. The other one held a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. Wheels began to turn in Tim's head; it was like puzzle pieces all fitting together. He knew this girl. "Stephanie?" he whispered. Maggie hadn't been paying attention to him. She was focused on the boy. Feeling as though she knew him, Maggie stepped closer to his cell. She hadn't known him, but seen him for sure. But where? Batman had given them no information on the prisoner that needed to be rescued. She looked over at the other cell and gasped. Now this girl she had definitely seen before. "Dreamer?" she questioned. The girl's head poked up, revealing bright purple eyes. "Who are you?" she questioned weakly. Then Maggie remembers this wasn't the Dreamer she knew from the future, but the one from the past. She turned her head to Tim. "Which one do we take?" Maggie asked. "All of them." he spoke confidently. "We'll need help. M'gann's telepathic link is too far away, so we'll have to reach her over the comms." she informed him. Tim looked at her angrily. "Are you insane? They'll be able to find us!" he whisper-shouted at her. He couldn't believe how amateur she was being. This was a radio silent mission. If they tried to make contact with ANYONE, the Shadows would be able to intercept it. Tim started to pick the lock on Stephanie's cell. Maggie stood back and blasted the lock off of the boy's cell, then Dreamer's. They were free of the metal bars that contained him. "There's no way we can sneak out of here." Maggie said, holding up the weak boy. He couldn't even stand. She was practically dragging him. The boy mumbled something that she didn't quite catch. "Look, I'll create a diversion and you get them out of here." Maggie said running off.

She didn't bother to be stealthy. Maggie paused in front of one of the cameras. "Ra's al Ghul, I'm coming for you." she said in a dark tone. Then she pulled out her gun and fired, blasting the camera to bits and pieces. That's when the alarm sounded. Maggie pressed her come unit. "Stay put, Fly-boy." she spoke with a smile. She continued to run. Maggie could hear the guards' footsteps following her. Some fired their weapons, but she dodged. She didn't know how, but for some reason Maggie could sense when a shot was aimed her way. Then she turned around and raised both of her hands. A green shield formed, it was in the form of a rectangle and covered her from the shots of the guns. She pushed the air in front of her and the shield flew into all of the guards...knocking them out. She let out a small laugh. Now, all she needed to do was get out and then they could all ride home in the alien spacecraft together. Ok, so, that still sounded pretty weird. Maggie sighed, continuing to run. That was her life, weird as can be.

* * *

**Oh, it isn't over yet. No sir, there is still more to come. I hoped you all liked this chapter, I wasn't so proud of it. And I was disappointed that the last chapter got only three reviews.  
DEWFAL  
mdt9832  
LittleMissMia123  
I want to personally thank you guys, because you so deserve it. You've reviewed for every chapter. So, THANK YOU! :D Ok, so...I was like going crazy here. Just saying. The Legend of Korra was beyond awesome! If you haven't seen it, definitely check it out. It was the season finale so...  
Um...anyways! I'm just going to tell you who the boy is. It's *CENCESORED*! Sorry, I'm not Bart, I don't do Spoilers. Please review! :(**


	6. First Impressions

Mount Justice April 3, 6:10 pm EDT

Maggie sighed with relief. The mission had gone as planned. Well, not as planned, but everything still turned out ok. Although, Bart was upset with her at first, he got over it. No matter what, he couldn't stay mad at her. They had spent Maggie's first five days in the past at the cave. Now, Bart had to go back to Central City with the Garricks. Maggie was packing her clothes into the duffel bag with her other stuff. The Garricks were nice enough to allow Maggie to stay with them in Central City. She graciously accepted. Maggie zipped up the bag and swung it over her shoulder. Bart laced his hand through hers as they headed towards the zeta-beam tubes.

(in the conference room)

"Is this room secured?" Batman asked. Nightwing nodded. The entire Bat-family was in the conference room. It was the same room that Black Canary did her therapy sessions in. "Good." he said in a monotone voice. They all wondered what was so important as to why they were there. "Three prisoners were recovered from Infinity Island; Stephanie Brown, who is also known as the Spoiler, Dreamer, and Jason Todd. I confirmed that it is him after DNA testing." he explained. Everyone was in complete shock. He didn't look like Jason at all. Tim wondered how he couldn't have noticed it. How he couldn't have noticed his brother.

Central City April 4, 8:30 am CDT

Bart and Maggie were eating breakfast with Joan and Jay. They talked about various things. "Well, you better get off to school." Joan said with a smile. "School! Can you believe it Mags? That is so retro!" he cheered. Joan and Jay laughed at him. Maggie stood and grabbed her backpack. Yesterday night, Iris took them to Wal-Mart to get simple school supplies. She tossed Bart his backpack as well. They were simple little bags. Maggie was dressed clothes she bought with Cassie. She wore a dress with thin straps, it was a light tan color and ended just above her knees. There was this brown belt and below it were laced ruffles. Her hair had been done in a ponytail that looked absolutely gorgeous. Then she had on a pair of brown flats. Bart was wearing a light blue jacket with a white shirt under it, blue jeans, black shoes, and his black fingerless gloves.

They waved goodbye and walked out of the small home. Keystone High wasn't that far away from the Garricks house, so they decided to walk. Lucky for them, they arrived just as school started. Two students waited outside from them. The girl smiled and stuck out her hand as they approached. "Hi! I'm Amber." she said cheerily. Maggie shook her hand. "Maggie and this is Bart, my boyfriend." Maggie replied, drawing back her hand. "This is my friend, Donnie." Amber explained. She handed them their schedules as they walked into the school. "Lucky for you two, you've got every class together." she continued. Maggie and Bart looked at one another and smiled. Luck most likely had nothing to do about it. Iris had probably called the principle and had their schedules fixed to where they had every class together. "So, you just moved here? Where from?" Donnie asked curiously. "Happy Harbor." Bart answered. "So, do any clubs or sports look interesting?" Amber asked Maggie. "Um...maybe cheerleading." she said after a minute or two of thinking. "No way! You should so try-out. I'm the head cheerleading captain and you would be great." Amber exclaimed with enthusiasm.

*time skip*

It was lunch time. Maggie and Bart paid for a school lunch, then sat down at an empty table. "Oh, I think Iris said something about all of us going out to eat tonight." she informed him. "Great!" he said happily. She smiled at him as he ate his food. Amber and Donnie walked up to them and sat down. "Hi!" Amber said excitedly. "Hey." Bart replied with a mouth full of food. "Bart, chew first." Maggie ordered in a whisper, so only he could hear. He rolled his eyes at her. "So, do you have weekend plans, Maggie?" she questioned. "Yeah, we're heading back out to Happy Harbor. Our friends are missing us already." Maggie explained without hesitation. That's basically how lunch went. The girls talked about random stuff, while Bart and Donnie just ate lunch. "There's a home-coming dance this Friday, are you coming?" Amber questioned. After having two classes with Amber, Maggie realized something. This girl ALWAYS asks questions. "Um..." she paused, contemplating on what her answer should be. "Of course!" Bart said happily. Maggie turned her head in his direction. Of course the speedster had already finished his lunch and was now smiling widely at Maggie. He noted the look of shock on her face. Bart pouted. "Please babe, can we go?" he asked with the pout still lingering on his face. It wasn't that Maggie didn't want to go, it was that she had never been to one. Have you seen the future? But she couldn't resist Bart. So, she sighed and gave in. "Yeah, we're going." Maggie said with hesitation. She stood and grabbed her tray. Then she leaned down, close to his ear. "You owe me one, Fly-boy." she whispered so only he could hear. He knew that Maggie really didn't want to go, but Bart wouldn't miss out on this. He is a tourist, remember?

Central City April 4, 6:00 pm CDT

A roar of laughter came from the table in the back, causing some people to stare. The whole family had come to dinner at some Chinese buffet. As soon as they arrived Bart and Maggie looked at each other excitedly. When he saw the food, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. But Maggie knew he wasn't really that excited. "Chinese food is so retro!" he cheered. Now, they were sitting at an extremely large table, laughing at a joke Barry had made. Even Artemis and Wally were there. Over the past month, the family had gotten to know Bart. But Maggie was practically a stranger even though they treated her like family. "So, Maggie...tell us about yourself." asked Barry when the laughter died down. She knew this question was bound to come up. Maggie just smiled as if it were nothing. Some things about her past, Bart didn't even know. So, she decided to have a little fun with this. "Well, I've been to juvie four times for getting caught with drugs, my mom was a hooker that worked in Vegas, I can hotwire a car in less than 1 minute, and my older brother is a world-wide criminal whose taught me a lot." she said with a smile. Jaws dropped and eyes widened in shock. That was not at all what they were expecting. "Bart, did you..." Iris started, but stopped when she noticed his expression was the same as everyone else's. Maggie took a sip of her drink. "You know, you guys sure can't take a joke." she added, taking another sip. Barry began to laugh and everyone soon joined in, although it was more like a nervous laugh. "Jeez Mags, I thought you serious." Bart said with a string of fear laced in his voice. "Seriously? You know I'm an only child, smart-one." Maggie replied with the flip of her hair. "Ok, but honestly there's not much to tell." she told them with a shrug. "I've been taking care of myself since I was a kid, lived in Coast City most of my life, and I like a good adrenaline rush."

Barry chuckled and patted Bart on the back, "They're perfect for each other." he commented. The others smiled and nodded in agreement. "What she didn't tell you is that she's a pro at street car-racing." Bart added in a whisper. "Really?" Artemis asked, now interested. Maggie nodded. "I've been doing it since I was 10, I'm a fast learner." she replied with a smile. "Fast is what this family is all about." Jay spoke, which sent the table into another round of laughter. Maggie just smiled, "I could get used to this." she thought. Little did she know, Bart was thinking the same thing. "Ok. One more question." Iris stated, looking at Maggie. "How did you two meet?" she asked. This was Maggie's favorite story to tell. Not only was it the strangest day of her life, but it was the best day of her life.

Bart looked at Maggie with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

_***Flashback***_

_It took only a matter of minutes to zeta-beam to Happy Harbor. Yeah, she hacked the zeta-beam tubes that the Justice League used. It wasn't that hard. Maggie found herself in a park, or what was left of it. Ash coated the ground; trees were burned to nearly dust. The skies were completely gray. But she was used to it. This was everywhere in the world. The only thing that hadn't been harmed was a fountain. It was weird. Even the water hadn't been touched by ash that fell from the sky. The fountain wasn't turned on, but it was clean. There was a whoosh sound as a strong wind passed. When she turned, she saw a boy in the strangest costume she had ever seen. "Who are you?" Maggie snapped. He smiled goofily. "Names' Impulse, but my real name's Bart Allen. You can call me Bart or Impulse, whichever you prefer." he said really quickly. "You're strange." she commented. This small comment made him frown. Maggie chuckled. "But you seem harmless." she added, which made his smile suddenly appear. She held out a hand and he sped over to shake it. "Hi...I'm Maggie Jordan."_

_They pulled their hands back. Maggie turned back to the fountain. Then, all of a sudden, he pushed her in. Bart laughed as Maggie had fallen in the water. "Welcome to Happy Harbor, Maggie." he continued to laugh. She gawked at him, but quickly composed herself. He offered a hand to help her up. Maggie took it, but a devilish grin appeared on her face. Then she pulled him down with her into the fountain. Bart's jaw dropped. "You got me wet!" he shouted. "It's nice to meet you too, Fly-boy." Maggie replied, standing up and getting out of the fountain. "Maybe next time, you should be quicker on your feet." she added as she walked away. Bart knew from that moment on that she was the girl for him. He grinned as he watched her leave._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Smooth. You pushed her into a fountain." Wally said, mocking the youngest speedster. "If you'll remember, you hated my guts for like five months after I joined the team." Artemis told him with a smile. Maggie laughed at them. She could totally get used to this.

* * *

**So, I'm leaving to go on a trip today and I won't be back for a while. I'm taking my computer, but don't know when I'll update. I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter and this turned out to be a lot longer than the others...even if it didn't seem like it. Oh, that's right, I brought Jason Todd back from the dead. How awesome am I? Pretty awesome. Just kidding guys. As usual, thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. This chapter is dedicated to you awesome people who reviewed for the last chapter.  
DEWFAL  
Abbie  
Brown  
mdt9832  
Maros-sad-song  
You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot. Since I won't be updating for who knows how long, Im going to give you guys a preview. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, it would mean a lot to me.**

_Next time..._

_"Well well well, look who's joining the team." Nightwing said with a smirk. "Yeah, I feel like it's time to pick up my bow again." Roy replied. "How's the arm?" he asked, truthfully concerned. Although Dick had never really known the real Roy Harper, he couldn't say he didn't feel bad for him._

_"I quit being a superhero! You aren't my father, so leave me alone." Jason shouted at Batman. Every eye in the room turned to him. Garfield leaned over to Tim, whispering in his ear. "This is so awkward." Tim nodded in agreement._

_"Come one, Steph. Please?" Tim begged his girlfriend. She folded her arms and glared at him. "No." Stephanie replied once more. "Please? For me? You're extremely hot boyfriend?" he asked again, pouting. It wasn't that she didn't want too, it was the fact that she didn't like working on a team. "No! I'm done, Tim!" she shouted at him, before turning and walking away._

_"Woah...Maggie..." Bart gasped, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. To him, Maggie was always beautiful. But it was something about that dress and the way it fit her body so well that made him freeze._

_Maggie screamed as she fell. The building was over a hundred feet high and she was falling fast. Wind blew her hair up, whistling past her ears. She could see the ground so clearly and right now, she wished she was a bird. She wished with all her heart she could fly. Maggie had never been afraid of heights, not once in her life had that been something she feard. Nope, Maggie was afraid of falling._


	7. Falling In Love and Over the Edge

Maggie screamed as she fell. The building was over a hundred feet high and she was falling fast. How had this happened, she wondered. Wind blew her hair up, whistling past her ears. She could see the ground so clearly and right now, she wished she was a bird. She wished with all her heart she could fly. This isn't the way she had planned on dying. Not that anyone really plans that, well, expect crazy people maybe. Maggie had never been afraid of heights, not once in her life was that something she feared. Nope, Maggie was afraid of falling. As long as she could be sure that she wouldn't fall, heights had NEVER bothered her. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to hit the ground.

***TWO DAYS EARLIER***

Mount Justice  
April 7, 8:42 EDT

The team was in the training room, prepping for another mission. It was a "all hands on deck" kind of thing. But currently, they were stuck waiting for the last person to show up. Nightwing had refused to tell anyone who this "mystery person" was. Maggie glanced at Tim talking to Stephanie. Maggie had met her, but she didn't seem too pleasant. Of course, she wasn't that pleasant in the future either. When she had first met Stephanie, the woman was a mess. A puffy-eyed, tear-stained, wild mess. She never actually found out why Stephanie was so distraught.

Then her eyes wondered around the room, landing on her speedster. His hair was its usual wild mess. Bart winked at her and she rolled her green eyes. Maggie always adored the way he would wink at her or pretend to be a "player". According to Artemis, Wally used to act that way as well. Iris also confirmed the same about Barry and Joan said it about Jay too. 'Maybe it's a speedster thing,' Maggie wondered to herself. He sauntered over to her. Yep, that's right. Bart Allen aka Impulse...sauntered. Cassie giggled and walked away, allowing them to have some privacy. "You know our date's tomorrow." he reminded her. She chuckled, remembering about the dance. "Of course." Maggie replied. He had been talking about the dance ever since. He had told EVERYONE about it. When Iris heard that there was a school dance, Maggie had been dragged out to the mall. His family had already begun to take a liking to her. After hours and hours of shopping, they found the perfect dress. Bart was overly excited, times ten. Maggie was secretly happy about the dance. She had never been to anything so...formal. Her relationship with Hal was getting better and better. They had spent time with one another, and for that she was grateful. Slowly, their relationship was beginning to become the same as it was, for Maggie at least. Hal still found it hard to believe that he abandoned her, and sometimes he felt guilty.

"Come on, Steph. Please?" Tim begged his girlfriend. He was trying to get her to join the team. Shockingly, after seeing how good she was, Batman allowed it. She folded her arms and glared at him. It wasn't a Bat-glare, but it was still scary. "No." Stephanie replied once more. This must have been the billionth time he asked. "Please? For me? Your extremely hot boyfriend?" he asked again. It wasn't that she didn't want too, it was the fact that she didn't think she was good enough. Of course, she would NEVER tell Tim that. He had tried everything, but nothing was working. She just wouldn't budge. After knowing Stephanie for so long, he knew a lot about her. Like how to make her laugh or how to find out something. He was actually curious as to why she didn't want to join the team. "No! I'm done, Tim!" she shouted at him, before turning and walking away. Tim was left standing there alone. We'll finish this later, he thought.

"Recognized; Speedy, A03." the computer announced. A flash of blue light appeared. Everyone turned their eyes to the zeta-beam tubes. A young teen resembling to Red Arrow was standing there. He was wearing a modified version of the "Speedy" uniform. A smile formed on Nightwing's lips. "Well well well, look who's joining the team." Nightwing said with a smirk.

The team had known about what happened to the original Speedy, even the "freshman". "Yeah, I feel like it's time to pick up my bow again." Roy replied, looking down at the weapon in his hand. "How's the arm?" he asked, truthfully concerned. Wayne Tech had been designing a prosthetic arm, especially for Roy. And although Dick had never really known the real Roy Harper, he couldn't say he didn't feel bad for him. The arm was designed to look just like a real one, and it did. It was also supposed to act just like a real one, which made archery a possibility for Roy. "It's great." he spoke. The rest of the team just watched them. "Well, you should meet the team." He nodded. Once everyone was introduced and acquainted with him, they began. "Where's Stephanie?" Maggie whispered to Tim. "She left." he replied. She raised an eyebrow. He seemed somewhat upset, but Maggie ignored it. She focused into what Nightwing was saying. "Ok, so this is it. We're going to be taking down a major gang in Gotham. They're powerful and can easily get away with a lot." he started. When he got more into detail, she struggled to pay attention and eventually zoned out. Later on, she would regret that.

Mount Justice  
April 7, 12:55 EDT

Everyone was sitting in the living room, exhausted from a mission that had gone south. Literally, their man lead had managed to escape capture and cross the border into Mexico. So, Nightwing decided to call it a night. They had all traveled back to the cave. It was quiet, minus the groans of pain, throughout the entire cave. Sometimes it even hurt to move for Jaime, he had gotten the worst. A large sum of goons attacked him more than the others, something that still baffled everyone else. But they shook off their suspicions.

"Where are you going?" someone shouted. It took barely a second for Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin to stand and run out the room. The others soon realized that the voice was Batman's. After everyone sharing a questioning glance, they dashed after their three friends. Poor Jaime still couldn't move and was left alone in the room. "Wait! You can't just..." he paused to think it over. Then a smile curled up on his face. "Ok! Bye then!" Jaime shouted. At last, he would be able to enjoy peace and quiet. In the training room, Batman was arguing with Jason. Of course, the two of them knew they had an audience, but the fight was too heated. It had all started over something stupid and grew bigger and bigger, until now. "I quit being a superhero! You aren't my father, so just leave me alone." Jason shouted at Batman. Every eye in the room had widened and was glued to the scene unfolding in front of them. Garfield leaned over to Tim, whispering in his ear. "This is so awkward." Tim only nodded in agreement. Jason had been dead for the past...three years? No one except Batman and Jason knew how the fight started, but now they would know how it would end. Batman paused, he pursed his lips together. Jason stood there expectantly, as if he were waiting for something. Maggie studied him closely. She had seen the look on Jason's face and his hands balled up at his sides. He was waiting for Batman to throw the first punch.

_***Flashback***_

_A fist connected with her face and she tumbled down to the ground. Maggie touched the corner of her mouth, then observed her hand. Blood lingered on her fingers. She looked back up at the man who had punched her. His eyes had widened in fear, he was turning into exactly what he was trying to avoid. He backed away, refusing to become the monster that was his mother. He was always at a constant battle with himself, fighting over what was wrong and right. His mother was a monster; she was an overall awful woman and had raised him long enough to teach him. Teach him wicked things. Maggie sat up and watched him carefully. The man collapsed to his knees. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he looked at her. A look of pain and confusion was clearly visible in her eyes. Maggie stood up, vowing that she wouldn't be as vulnerable as she once was. Although her hands were shaking and her eyes began to water, she ignored it. There was a burning sensation in her chest. It was like a fire tearing through her. She was filled with rage and hatred for this man. Maggie pushed him to the ground, which was easily done by shoving his shoulder back. She was on top of him with her fist raised. He could easily take her down at any moment, but he didn't. Waiting for the blow, his brown, amber eyes connected with her forest green ones._

_***End of Flashback***_

She blinked and took in the scene. Jason had left, along with Batman, but not together. One word formed in her mouth, and before she could stop herself from saying it...the word had rolled off her tongue. "Damian." That's who Jason reminded her of. Well, the will be brothers. Damian wasn't born yet, and wouldn't be for another couple of years. "What?" Cassie asked, confused. Even Bart looked partially flabbergasted. He knew who Damian was, but he didn't personally know him. Not how Maggie did. A smile formed on her lips. "Damn, I mean that was...strange. And I've seen a lot of strangeness." she covered for herself. A few of them nodded in agreement, Bart being one of them. There were a few things that she hadn't told Bart, things he didn't need to know about her. Tim, Barbra, Dick, and Conner were the only ones that hadn't believed her. Conner most likely heard, loud and clear, what she said. One by one, they all filled out of the training room. Bart laced his fingers through Maggie's and they started to walk to his room. "Maggie, hang back a second." Dick told her. She nodded; Bart smiled at her and walked back with Tim. Now it was only the four of them; Dick, Barbra, Conner, and herself.

"What did you really say?" Dick asked in his deep voice. He was staring at her, watching her every move. Dick was seeing if she was lying. "Nothing important." Maggie replied. She folded her arms across her chest and stared back at him. "You said, 'Damian'." Conner added, making his way into the conversation. It was a complete stare-down between her and Dick. Not anything harmful, but it was like a game. "So?" she questioned, dragging on the word. "Does...'Damian' have something to do with Jason?" Barbra asked her. What is with everyone and questioning me, Maggie wondered. It seemed that everywhere she would go or anything she would do, someone would ask her a question. Whether it was about her life or something she did, it didn't matter. They were questions and they were annoying her. Maggie huffed, her arms fell down to her sides and she turned. Walking out she replied, "No. He's just a hot-tempered friend of mine that reminded me of Robin 2.0." And that was all they heard from her on the "Damian" subject. Hopefully, that would suffice as enough information. She wasn't ready to tell them about Damian.

Central City  
April 8, 5:30 CDT

Bart Allen wasn't nervous, especially about some high school dance. No, he was confident. He was suave, confident, and completely relaxed. Wrong. He was pacing across the living room floor, while Joan, Barry, and Jay sat on the couch. They watched him carefully, stifling laughs. It looked as if Bart was reciting something in his head. Iris was upstairs helping Maggie get ready. Bart felt as if they had been up there for days, when they had only been up there for two hours. It took him about thirty minutes to get dressed and look incredible. He was dashing and quite charming "Bart, chill out." Barry said, placing a hand on his shoulder. This caused Bart to stop pacing and look up at his grandfather. He nodded and sat down on the couch. They could hear giggling coming from up the stairs. Every head turned, wondering what they were giggling about. Suddenly, a door opened. Iris walked down the stairs and stayed at the bottom of the stairwell. "Ok, Maggie." she called out to the younger girl. Maggie may have been twice more nervous than Bart. No doubt, she looked beautiful. Iris had done a wonderful job on her hair and make-up.

Maggie sighed, "He so owes me."

Then she appeared at the top of the stairs. Maggie slowly walked down, holding her dress up an inch or so. Her gaze was locked on the steps as she concentrated on not tripping. Once she was at the bottom of the staircase, she looked up. Everyone was standing up. Bart's jaw was hanging open so wide that she thought he dislocated it. The Garrick's smiled at her and Barry looked slightly stunned, but not as bad as Bart. He pushed his grandson forward and if Bart was a normal person, he would've stumbled. But he wasn't normal. "Woah...Maggie..." Bart gasped, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. To him, Maggie was always beautiful. But it was something about that dress and the way it fit her body so well that made him freeze. "You look fantastic." he complemented her. She smiled at him as he flustered. Her dress was a light green and it flowed all the way down to the floor. There were creases in the fabric. It was so beautiful on her, complementing her curves in the right places. Her hair was curled and pinned up into a high, side ponytail. Curls framed both sided of her face. She looked so beautiful, standing there and smiling. There was a flash, but not the good kind. The bright blue light that temporary blinded them was only Iris taking a picture. Bart and Maggie turned to the group of adults. It took about twenty minutes of picture taking before they were off to the dance.

The couple walked to the school. "Woah..." they whispered in unison as they saw the gym. The bleachers were retracted against the wall. Up in the ceiling were a bunch of red and white balloons. The stage wasn't really decorated. There was a band currently playing and a banner hung above them. It read 'Homecoming' on it. The simplicity was what made it look good. From the rafters hung these weird lights. They were like strings with tiny little light on them. It illuminated the newly waxed floor, looking as if a fire was burning. There was, surprisingly, no disco ball. Most of the people were dancing in the center of the gym floor. Along the walls of the gym were scattered tables to sit at, while the buffet tables were on either side of the door. It was weird how...extravagant the gym looked. A smile crept on Maggie's lips. She was going to make sure that Bart had the time of his life. Without a word, she dragged him to the center of the gym. Together they danced to the upbeat music.

***TIME SKIP***

(AN: I suggest listening to "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We when you read this part.)

The dance was soon winding down to an end. It was about twenty minutes till midnight and the host of the dance had announced that the band would play one last song. A lot of people had gone home after they announced king and queen of the Homecoming Dance. The music started and Maggie realized it was a slow song. Despite their lack of knowledge for dances, they knew how to dance.

Merrily we fall  
Out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side

Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze

Maggie wrapped her arms around Bart's neck as his own arms wrapped around her waist. They swayed to the music. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Bart smiled; to anyone else he looked calm, but on the inside, his heart was racing. "Your heart is pounding a mile a minute." Maggie whispered.

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

She loved listening to his heartbeat, because she had known that every beat of his heart was beating for her. He told her that a long time ago, and always assured her of it. Bart nodded as he held her in his arms. This was perfect. Now where was Iris with the camera, Bart wondered.

Carefully we'll place our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

Maggie moved her head off of his shoulder and stared into his green orbs. She smiled and leaned forward, this time she rested her lips on his; instead of her head on his shoulder. He kissed her passionately, pulling her closer to him. Maggie always felt so safe in Bart's arms, like nothing could happen to her. She felt like she was invincible. The singer was right. Forever was a long time, but when she was with him forever become eternity.

You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe

They had stopped swaying, but the music kept going. Most people would say that it was just "young love" and would only end in broken hearts. Bart never believed that at all. He was with Maggie forever and she was with him. He sure wouldn't mind spending forever with her. His smile grew even wider when they broke the kiss. Their eyes were locked on one another and right now, nothing else mattered. "This is our song." Bart whispered to her. She giggled and nodded before they ressumed kissing.

Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

Gotham City  
April 9, 11:39 EDT

A cool wind blew from the top of Wayne Enterprises. The simple mission had gone wrong fast. Nightwing received a tip that the gang would be robbing Wayne Enterprises, so the entire team had gone on a stake-out. As they waited, M'gann had sensed that someone else was there. They were guarding the front entrance, but they hadn't expected for them to climb up the building and enter through a window. The team had raced to the top floor, just in time to see about twenty gang members. They were fighting off the gang, but it was more difficult than Maggie expected. "Why is this so...hard?" she asked, gritting her teeth together. The men were extremely tough. "Weren't you paying attention?" La'gaan shouted at her as she ducked from a punch. Maggie delivered a blow to his chest, but the man stood his ground. "They've got super strength and endurance!" Garfield informed Maggie. Sometime during the fight she had lost her guns. Her guy was taken down, thanks to Garfield who turned into a gorilla and pushed him into the wall. "Nice job, King Kong. Now, I can use some help." yelled an angry Jaime. Maggie noticed that the leader of the gang was heading up towards the roof, so she had ran after him. She had him cornered on the roof. "You've got nowhere to run!" she hollered above the howling wind. She didn't know it, but he was grinning under his mask. Maggie was far enough from the edge of the building. He pulled out a gun, her gun. Then he fired at her. She flipped and did whatever she could to dodge the beam, but these efforts had backed her up. When she was far enough, he charged at her. All she needed was one push from a criminal with super strength. And that's how she came to this point. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to hit the ground.

The team emerged onto the roof when they heard the scream that belonged to Maggie. They had the man restrained in a matter of seconds after he had pushed Maggie. Looking over the edge, they spotted Maggie. She was lying on the ground in a strange position with a pool of blood surrounding her. Bart had gone into shock and passed out; due to an injury he had received earlier. M'gann and Cassie gasped while the others looked away, all except Nightwing. He watched her closely as if waiting for her to stand up.

_Get up_, Nightwing commanded her. She hadn't moved. He repeated it over and over in his head.

It reminded him of his parent's death. How they fell from so far up, just like Maggie. Maybe not as high as Maggie, but still pretty high. Batgirl rested a hand on his shoulder, knowing what it reminded him of. He refused to pry his eyes away from the scene. "Nightwing..." she whispered. Nightwing still hadn't looked at Batgirl; he watched Maggie's lifeless body. Consumed in thoughts about his parents that suddenly filled his mind, he almost missed it. He almost missed the small rise and fall of her chest.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it. I still won't know when the next chapter will be. My computer won't connect to the internet right and it has to be sent in soon. I couldn't help myself by putting Damian in and I know that he probably isn't that far into the future, like Maggie's timeline far. I know nothing of Homecoming Dances, so my apologies if it's written wrong or something.**

**The link to her dress is on my profile. I kind of based her whole look off of this girl. I know you were probably hoping for more action or something. More Stephanie or (real) Roy or even Jason. They will come, I promise. Who the hell knows, I might add Booster freaking Gold in too. Just for fun, right? Again, I apologize for this chapter if it wasn't what you expected. Thank you to the two reviews I got. Oh, also, if you hadn't heard; a Young Justice promo was released at the most recent Comic-con. The link is on my profile as well. Please, check that out if you haven't already. It's wonderfully fantastic. I watched it like seven billion times now. Pretty please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. No Spoiling the Surprise!

The lights blinded me overhead. My vision was blurry, but I could make out four figures surrounding me. I was lying in a mobile hospital bed and we were flying down the hall. "How did this happen?!" a gruff voice shouted. Was it Hal? They carried on their conversation. I squeezed my eyes shut, groaning at the immense pain in my chest. Something was definitely broken. Their heads snapped to me. I could see the man standing over me, he looked so fimilar and I hadn't seen him in so long. "Daddy?" I asked in an innocent voice. My eyes were open, revealing light pools of green. He frowned with tons of worry crossing over his features. The previous events of that night ran through my head. Falling! I had fallen off an extremely tall building. But, how had I survived? "Maggie, do you know where you are?" a female voice asked. We still hadn't gotten to our destination. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean too. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to fall." I whispered back to them. One of the figures' stepped away and walked off, into another direction. Would I be eleminated from the team? It was a stupid mistake. How could I have let the criminal get ahold of my gun? My head began to ache, so I closed my eyes...allowing myself to be succumbed to darkness.

Mount Justice

April 9, 11:59 EDT

Nightwing came into the living room, where everyone was gathered around waiting for news. Even Wally, Artemis, Iris, Jay, and Joan showed up. Bart was in his room and was rather quite. Hopeful eyes looked up to Nightwing for any news. "Nothing yet." he muttered. Their heads bowed in silence. They looked so defeated and they had won the fight. Was victory worth it? He was the leader, he was in charge. Yet he couldn't save her from a similar fate as his parents.

***time skip***

For the next couple of days, Maggie was in and out of sleep. No one was allowed to visit her, except Batman and Black Canary. Even Hal wasn't allowed to see his granddaughter. She was in the cave's ICU. Maggie had two broken ribs, and a slight concussion. The pain was so excruciating that she was given many pain killers. While asleep, she was mumbling incoherent words. They could understand what she said, but it didn't make any sense. Once she even spoke in Spanish, which they had to have Jaime translate. The team had remained on probation at the cave. The only two people excused from everything was Nightwing and Bart. Bart was perhaps the worst of them all. He would refuse to eat or do anything. Every night he cried himself to sleep and every morning he'd sob until he puked. It was gross, but in a sad way. Barry tried to talk to him, but it hadn't worked. Now, Nightwing was a different story. He was driven. He focused all he energy and time on figuring out how she survived that kind of fall. Looking at all the video cameras near the area, none of them had caught it. It would remain a mystery as to how she survived. At least until they could ask her, if she woke up long enough.

Mount Justice

April 14, 6:02 EDT

(ICU)

Maggie's eyes opened, getting view of the ceiling. Her head turned to the door. It was shut. "Someone? Hello?" Maggie asked. But her voice was hoarse and barely audible. The machines started beeping quickly. Maggie turned her head over to them and sighed in annoyance. She had to tell the others just in case she didn't make it. Did they already know? "Help." she mustered in a squeak. 'Please hear me, Superboy.' she thought. Sure enough, he had heard her. A ton of people rushed in. Her eyes scanned their faces, searching for Bart. He wasn't there. Maggie tried to sit up, hissing in pain. "The Light...they have a partner. They aren't working alone." she said as her eyes started to close. Some of them were confused and some were suspicious. Maggie blinked and tried to stay awake. "Maggie, how did you survive that fall?" Black Canary questioned quickly. "There was a ledge that I held onto, but it was still high up." was her response.

(Bart's room)

Wally entered the room, not even bothering to knock. His green eyes scanned the barren room as he searched for Bart. The boy was in the corner with his head in his knees. In an instant he was at Bart's side, kneeling down to his level. Wally rested a hand on his shoulder. Bart lifted his head and looked at him. Bart was deathly pale and rings had formed around his eyes, he looked weak. He couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for him. The girl he loved was half dead in the cave's medical bay. If that were Artemis...

"Come on, get up." Wally told him. "Why?" he asked, already so defeated. "You need to eat. If you don't, I'm going to have Black Canary knock you out and feed you throw a tube. Now get up." he said to him rather harshly. Bart sighed and stood, wobbling at first. Dizzy from the lack of food, he leaned on Wally. It felt nice to rely on someone. Wally hadn't done like everyone else. He hadn't said he was sorry or that it would be ok. They made it to the empty kitchen. No one was lingering around in the area. Wally helped Bart sit into a chair. Using his super speed, he made about a dozen sandwiches. All of which Bart scarfed down in less than a second. He muttered a quiet "thank you". "You look bad." Wally replied. His tone wasn't a joking one, nor was it sympathetic. It was serious. "Look, kid. You're girlfriend's awake again. Go shower and get you sorry butt down there." he said straightforward. Bart smiled up at him and sped off.

(unknown location)

April 14, 6:02

Darkness loomed through the air throughout the unknown room. Two figures stood in the center. "Was it done?" the Partner asked. He nodded to his boss. "Yes sir. Fulton pushed her off the building. Whoever that future girl was doesn't matter, she's dead now." the minion explained. The Partner nodded, satisfied with their work. "Good. We can't have her spoiling our surprises." he said with a grin.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Let me know what you think, please review. Go check out "Story Mess" by the way. This is dedicated to the previous reviewers. DEWFAL, Sakura Lisel, and Deathstroke Terminator (Cool name!).**


	9. A Sparked Fire

**AN: I wrote all of this on my iPod, so that will explain any mistakes. Um...yeah. So, if I don't get at least 10 reviews, this story will be put on a temporary hiatus. I know that sucks. Check out my Story Mess. (That's the actual name.) Let me know what you think about this.**

* * *

It literally took a matter of seconds for Bart to run to her room. Well, after he took a shower, fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, and all that jazz. The room was quiet, except for the humming of medical equipment. Then there was a voice. Nightwing. His smile faded away as he listened outside her door.

"I want the truth, now. I've got the footage to prove that there wasn't a ledge." Nightwing said. There was silence again. Bart waited for an answer. Wally informed him about how she said she survived the fall, how she was healing, and how she was the same Maggie as before. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dick." she said confused. That wasn't like her, Maggie was hardly the one to be confused. "You hit the ground, Maggie. There was no ledge, nothing. You should be dead." he replied. His eyes widened, if there wasn't a ledge then Maggie should definitely be dead. "Look, I don't know what happened. I fell off a roof and woke up in a hospital. I needed an excuse as to why I was alive." Maggie explained. Again, it was silent. "You're lying. Tell me right now, or I will bring this to the League's attention."

Why was it so serious? As if it were life and death. Well, technically it was death.

"I'm not lying." she insisted. "I'll be back in an hour." Nightwing said. His footsteps grew louder as he walked towards the door. Bart dashed off.

:::

How could she tell them? She couldn't. Could she? What would the team think? What would Bart think? The constant questions swirly around in her brain made her head spin and ache. Maggie got up out of the sterile bed. She walked over to the bathroom and opene the door. What was she going to do? Maggie wasn't unique, she wasn't special, or one-of-a-kind. She was just ordinary. Nothing about her was different, nothing stood out. Or so she thought. Maggie leaned over the sink, tilting her head down. "What have you gotten yourself into?" she muttered to herself. Her chest ached from the movements, but she didn't care. Looking up ino the mirror, her eyebrows dipped.

"All it takes is one shot." Damian told her. Maggie's eyebrows dipped in confusion. "You're telling me that you helped your mother develop a toxin that will stop a person's heart in a matter of seconds!" she shouted furiously. "Mags, I_" She cut him off, "You're an evil monster! Just like her!"

A fist connected with her face and she tumbled down to the ground.

Her green eyes scanned her face in the mirror. She was trying to make connections. Somehow her brain seemed to be moving faster than she was. Realization hit her like a bullet. Her eyes widened at the very thought. Maggie met Damian about a year before Bart. Instantly, they were best friends. It was that one fight that tore them apart. Wheels started to click in her head, falling into place. That day. The needle. A gasp escaped her lips. Maggie ran out of the hospital room. She turned down the corners of the halls and kept running. The needle, what had she done with it? Her bag was in Bart's room at the cave, but was it in there? Did she keep it or throw it on the ground? Maggie opened the door to his room and ran inside. She searched all around for her bag. Finally, she found it under the bed. Maggie opened the bag and shuffled through it frantically. Just as she was about to give up, she found it. She held up the needle to inspect the clear liquid inside. She thought back to that day again. Sometimes people only hear and see what they want to.

"My mother approached me recently. She asked me to make her a toxin and I did. It kills you if it's all the way injected into the bloodstream at one time. If not, it spikes your adrenaline. Meaning it allows you to move faster, think faster, and act faster." he explained.

"Holy crap." Maggie muttered, staring at herself. She hadn't died, because of the needles' affect. What could she do? She should've listened, paid more attention. Damian had created a weapon and gift that day. Then he had given it to her. He killed Nathaniel though. All this thinking made her head spin. "Put the needle down, Maggie." a male voice said calmly. She cursed herself for not paying attention. 'Wow, two in one day.' she thought. Maggie had always been smart. She wasn't a brainiac, but she was smart. Her body turned with her head to look at the person standing in the doorway. Speedy? His eyes were enormous orbs of fear. Maggie quickly stood, but wobbled a little in the process. "I know what that stuff does to a person, Maggie. You need to drop the needle." he added smoothly. What, did he think she was a druggie? Maybe on steroids to improve her fighting skills. He didn't know anything about her or the needle. But there was nothing she could say. Or maybe there was... "Move away from the door or I will roundhouse kick your ass to Texas." Maggie replied. Honestly, she felt bad for him. I mean, he was held in captive for eight years and he's missing an arm. That was just cruel. To hold someone against their will and then take his arm, especially for an archer. But she needed to tell someone she could trust. Bart? No. Cassie? No. Tim! She could tell Tim. Still, Speedy hadn't budged. "It's not drugs, I swear on my life." she responded. They hadn't known each other very well. Right now, her mind was going in a million different directions. 'Focus, Maggie!'

Why did everyone think her name was short for something? Margaret, Magnolia, Magenta, etc.

Where was Bart? He didn't come to see her at all.

Could she trust Nightwing?

Could she trust Tim?

How many licks did it truly take to reach the center of a tootsie pop?

So many questions! She felt as if her brain was about to explode. In all of her thinking, she must have spoken. Speedy moved away from the door and allowed her to pass. Daggers stared at her, cutting through the silence like steak knives. 'What did I say?' she wondered as she exited the room. Maggie frantically searched for Tim, but he was nowhere inside the cave. She groaned in frustration,

:::

Stephanie squealed, laughing happily as Tim continued to tickle her. They had been watching a movie at the Wayne Manor, when out of the blue, he started tickling her. "Stop, stop. I give up." she plead through laughs. He chuckled at her and gave in. It was then that the tables were turned. Stephanie was straddling him as her hands ran over his stomach, tickling the crap out of him. He started laughing like she had.

:::

Maggie dashed down the hall to Nightwing's room. She twisted the knob on the door and pushed, opening it. His eyes were wide with shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I need to tell you something."

:::

Bart was dressed in civilian clothing, which was a big mistake. Why? Because he was running at top speed and if anyone saw him, he'd be busted. Of course there was always someone who caught him. Usually it was Maggie or Wally. Not this time. He had to clear his mind. Running was good for that. A rope wrapped around his ankles, causing him to trip. His head banged against the ground, causing some blood to flow. With his vision blurry and unconsciousness setting in, Bart listened for voices. "He will make a wonderful edition. Put him with the others." a female voice cooed in a seductive tone. Where was he? Bart had only gone to...

Was he in the desert? Wait, was he in Bialya?


	10. Three Months Later

THREE MONTHS LATER

Maggie closed her forest green eyes tightly, trying to block out everything that was said and done that night. She was a failure. It was possible that she screwed the future up even more than she fixed it. Future or past, no matter what happened she always messed something up. Out of three whole months, she'd been on two missions. After that, Nightwing had put her on temporary probation, which consisted of two psych evaluations a week and every team bonding exercise. No matter what anyone said or did, it never helped her. Sometimes they would think she was so far lost that no one could ever find her again. All night, she and Nightwing studied the chemical in that bottle. Tim had later arrived with Stephanie on his arm as she wanted to join the team. Nightwing had only nodded and told them to go talk with the others. When they left, he said he had something important to tell her. Never in a billion years had she expected it to be what it was. If she weren't still so upset, she might even laugh; because the past is just as worse as the future.

_"Bart's been captured by Queen Bee." He said all too quickly. "No, you're lying." Maggie replied with the shake of her head. "Maggie, he radioed for help just before he was captured." Nightwing informed her. Before he could say another word, she raced down the hall and away from him. A hand grabbed hers, stopping Maggie. She turned and for a split second, thinking it was Bart. She wished it were him, but it wasn't. "Get away from me." Maggie hadn't shouted, but her voice was firm and demanding. He released her hand, looking slightly hurt. "Mags, what's wrong?" he asked with concern. "Now you care? You weren't here when I needed you, so you don't get to be here for me now." Maggie shot back. She had tried calling him twice before she went to Nightwing. Tim hadn't even bothered to call her back, at all. Maggie decided that Tim was not a reliable person "Maggie, I was busy. I'm sorry, but I'm here now." He added, reaching his hand out to her. She turned away from him, heading for the cave's back door without another word._

In the past three months, her life spun out of control. Bart wasn't her first love or her first kiss, but he was the only one for Maggie. Without him, at times it was like she couldn't breathe. That must really make her sound pathetic, but it was true. Basically, after everything that happened, she was left with no one. School became pointless, missions became unattainable, and life became worthless. There was a loud knock on her door. After first month, Maggie changed. She wasn't like herself. Anything that was said was either the blunt truth or extremely rude, but eventually she said nothing at all. When she stopped talking was when she really started to notice things. M'gann's abuse of her powers, Conner's knowledge of M'gann's powers, La'gaan being missing, Nightwing and Batgirl's relationship, Speedy's mechanical arm, and the way Batman stared at her. It wasn't his usual "I'm the Batman" stare, but one of sympathy. The worst part of all was knowing the biggest secret yet and not being able to share it with anyone; Artemis infiltrating the Light. The knock had grown louder and fiercer. She rose to her feet, walking at a normal pace to the door. When she opened it, she saw none other than Wally at the door. Maggie was going to crash and burn if she didn't talk to someone.

"I came to tell you that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you." He explained truthfully. She nodded and just as he was about to leave, Maggie spoke up. "Can you run me somewhere?"

:::

The park that would later get destroyed, their park that wasn't even built yet, it belonged to them; her and Bart.

There was a wooden bench in the midst of construction. She sat down on it carefully, like it would crumble into tiny pieces at the slightest touch. Her green eyes watched the distant sunset that was so far off.

"You know what sucks?" She asked in the quiet air. Maggie may have asked the question, but she didn't give Wally time to answer. "Life, life sucks. Especially when you know exactly how things are going to turn out and you try to change them, but find out that it's impossible. We were all doomed from the start, Wally, all of us. The future is going to be a disaster and no matter what we do we can't change that. Pain and sadness will forever be at our door." She explained to him. His eyes were slightly wide by the lack of emotion in her voice. Maggie talked like she had already given up. The battle was already lost, without even occurring yet. Sometimes she would wonder how people could be so hopeful. Not just in the past, but in the future. They talked as if something good would happen, when nothing good ever happened. Maggie had seemed lost a long time ago, or distant at best. She had just gotten to the point where it was all pointless. Nothing had reason for her anymore. "You can change it, Maggie. Every decision that is made causes the future to change." Wally replied, sitting down next to her.

"I've seen the future and now I've seen the past. What's worth fighting for?" Maggie questioned, turning to him as tears rolled down her plump cheeks. She looked defeated and Wally had only noticed this now. Maggie had lost everything and everyone in her life. What did she truly have to live for? Nothing. He stood up and all she did was watch. Wally grinned at her, offering Maggie a hand. "Let's go find him." She knew all of his secrets; the plans about Kaldur being undercover as well as Artemis, how they faked her death, how they lied to cover it up. But at that moment, she decided to keep their secret hidden. The worst part of it all was knowing how it would all play out. She knew it so well. It's like watching a movie that you've seen a million times and know exactly how it's going to end.

:::

Which was better; to know or to not know? Bart always said knowing was better than not knowing. If you would've asked him now, he would say the exact opposite. Bart knew what was being done to meta-humans. He heard the screams and saw the scars. Torture? No, it was far worse than any devious plan an unintelligent villain could have formed. It was experimentation. They were dissecting meta-humans. By the screams, he counted twenty-two in the last month. Twenty-two human beings dissected like frogs in a seventh grade science experiment. It was despicable and inhumane. Not even the bad guys deserved that kind of punishment. He had given up hope on being rescued long ago. It's been three months and he was held in captivity. Bart couldn't even remember the last time he had seen daylight. Most likely three months. The cell door opened, casting light into the shadows. It was more of a room than a cell. This room had no windows and was made of concrete. The door was heavily locked, with two slots in it. One at the top for viewing inside and the other on the bottom for sliding food through; both of which could only be opened from the outside. Bart stood on his wobbly legs. They fed him barely enough for him to be alive and luckily he hasn't been tortured, yet.

There was a shadowy figure that stood in the doorway. A scrawny and tall woman, with a dead look in her eye watched him. "Come with me." She spoke in an accent. He had known this day would come. It's been on Bart's mind since he realized what they were doing to their captives here. "What do you want?" He questioned the woman with a trembling voice. Bart was terrified; he didn't want to be cut open like a project. A grin grew on her face. "You don't recognize me? I guess it's the awful disguise." She said. Then she removed the blonde hair that was tightly fastened on her head. As soon as she pulled off that wig, revealing her dark brown hair, Bart gasped. He stumbled over to her, falling right in front of her. Maggie quickly caught him. "Mags?" questioned Bart. It was like a fairy tale. He waited this long to be rescued. "Where have you been?" He asked sorrowfully. She decided to ignore the question. Bart could barely stand, was ten times skinnier, hasn't slept in who knows how long, and looked quite pale. Maggie helped him stand up straight. They walked down the hall, as they were about to turn the corner he stopped her. "We have to help them, the kids." Bart explained. She looked at him in bewilderment. "Bart, there aren't any here." Maggie told him in confusion. None of them had lived past the experiments and he was most likely next. Maggie took him out the same way she came, through a secret tunnel. It was pure darkness as far as Bart could see. The tunnel abruptly came to an end at the side of a mountain. The base where he was held captive was hidden inside of the entire moment. She placed Bart down against the wall. Maggie pulled on her snow pants and shoes that had been discarded of when she came in, along with a backpack of supplies. She helped Bart put on his shoes, pants, and coat quickly.

They marched out into the winter wonderland ahead of them. Feet crunching in the snow, Bart and Maggie left a trail unintentionally. Luckily, the snow covered it up behind them. The wind whirled around them, blowing their hair around with the roughly tossed snowflakes. Maggie was getting tired rather quickly, but she pressed on. She suffered through a month without him in the future and found a way. Then she lived three months with him missing and she found him. Why is it that something always keeps her and Bart torn away from one another? The thought of being without Bart was unbearable. Her life could not exist without him in it. All Maggie had to do was make it up this hill and Wally would be waiting on the other side for them. She started to wonder why he couldn't come with her, but ignored the thought. Maggie was so exhausted. Bart fell limp in her arms and they tumbled into the snow. She couldn't do it, make it up that hill. Bart ended up falling on top of Maggie. He grunted at the horrendous pain in his side where her knee hit. They rested there for a second. In their time, they always lived each second like it was their last. The couple usually wasn't separated like this before and neither liked it, especially Maggie. It had been three long, unending months of torture without him. Bart was the one person who never left her. Through the good times and the bad times, he was always there.

"Hey, you." she whispered, caressing his cheek. They were all each other had in this world. Snow continued to swirl around them as they laid there. "I'm sorry..." Maggie muttered. She had left him there to rot in his cell, to be some kind of science experiment. Of course, she would've rescued him if she only knew where he was. Bart's face was paler than the snow. Maggie wondered when the last time he had eaten was. They sat up and Maggie grabbed something out of her backpack. Bart snatched the granola bar from her hand and ate it ravenously. They got up again, attempting to make their way up the hill. His legs were still wobbly and that worried her. He was freezing in the frigid air, but Bart didn't tell her that. She was already rescuing him and he was literally holding her back. "How about when we get back, we hold off on the hero business for a while? Take a break? We could go to the beach or something..." she suggested to her boyfriend who was almost unconscious. "That would be great, Maggie." he replied. They walked on, charging up the hill and through the snow. As they made it to the top, she realized that going down was a lot steeper than going up. Slowly and steadily, they worked their way down. Lost in her thoughts Maggie tripped, she fell and tumbled down the hill. Luckily, she pushed Bart away from her so he didn't fall too. Her body came to a stop at the bottom of it all. She shivered in the freezing cold snow.

_"Come on, Bart!" Maggie shouted at him. Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled. They bolted down the hill (at a regular rate). He slowed down just a little to let her win. It was an enormous hill. Maggie stumbled and fell, rolling down the miniature mountain of snow. She sat up, gripping her ankle. Bart rushed to her aid immediately, speeding down the hill. "Let me see." He spoke quickly. Maggie reluctantly moved her hands away. Propping up her ankle on his knee, Bart examined it. He gently touched it. Her body tensed at his touch, cringing in pain. "I think you dislocated it, but I'm not sure." Bart added. Maggie gasped in surprise when he lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He grinned at her and sped off._

She rolled over, onto her back. Still, Maggie hadn't opened her eyes. Why was this so difficult? A gust of wind flew by Maggie. It sent chills up her bones. "Need some help?" a male voice asked. She knew that voice. That voice belonged to the unreliable friend, Tim. Her smile grew wide as she opened her green eyes. His hand was stretched out towards her, offering her help up. Maggie looked to her left and noticed the team. Some of them were helping Bart, while the others just stood there. She saw Arsenal and Stepahnie Brown, aka the Spoiler. They would make great new editions to the team. Just because she refused to do anything with the team didn't mean that she didn't notice things. Maggie smiled again and took his hand. It had been a long journey, but finally it has come to an end.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? I got a few reviews, but not many. Which kind of makes me sad, because I like this story and I don't want to end it. The past couple of Young Justice episodes have been amazing. I loved them. I think when Mount Justice blew up I was screaming, but I can't remember. Mostly because of the recent episode, Before the Dawn, which I screamed throughout the ENTIRE twenty something minutes. Now, everyone is saying that DC Nation is cancelled until January. That sucks, like no joke. Please review, but don't be harsh. Let me know what you liked or disliked. Hell, you can even talk about the episodes too. I might even reply in the next chapter. Maybe. Um…check out Story Mess, because I am out of ideas and yeah. That's all. Bye.**


	11. Inducted

Happy Harbor July 3rd EDT

"Bart!" Maggie squealed as he splashed her with water. It was summertime in Happy Harbor and the young couple had taken a break from the hero duties. The sun shone down on the blissful couple. It had been about a week since their return and everything couldn't have been better. School was out and it was time for some fun. She wore one of Artemis' old bikini. The emerald green two-piece fit her well. Her wet, tangled brown hair clung to her neck. Splashing Bart back, he moved his hands up to shield himself. When he did, she tackled him in the salty ocean water. The benefit of her power was that she didn't run out of energy as fast as normal people do, with a few more undiscovered advantages. She often wondered if that was all Damian's plan. Could he have seriously tried to kill her? They were best friends once. Did that mean anything to him? She smiled as Bart held her in his arms. The two of them waded in the water just a little while longer before grabbing their towels and heading inside.

Dripping wet, they darted through the mountain and prayed Dinah wouldn't catch them. Maggie giggled when they passed Nightwing and Batgirl making out on the couch. They were so obvious. Bart opened the door to his room. "Ladies first." He said with a smirk. She curtsied and scurried inside, followed by him. The room remained dark for a few seconds, until Bart found the light switch. Maggie noticed her bag in the corner. Neither of them had been here since they got back. All of her stuff was cluttered around the bag she had brought from the future. Her lime colored eyes glowered at the mess. "That was fun; we should go to the beach more often." Bart commented as he jumped onto his bed. His arms rested under his head and his eyes closed. Maggie knelt down beside the mess. A fire seemed to spark inside of her when she noticed a picture. It was a close-up of her sitting on a roof, looking down sadly. On the back was another picture taped to it, one of Damian. He was doing the same thing, except his head was tilted the opposite way. She scrounged throughout her bag for any more pictures of them or him. It was torn and tattered, but there was one picture of them. They had their arms around one another in a hug. Damian was comforting her as she cried, yet he was the one taking the picture. On the back it read, "To my best friend: Fate was meant to be changed."

"Maggie?" Bart questioned. He must have noticed her change in behavior.

_"Maggie!" Damian shouted at her. He couldn't understand what came over her so suddenly. She ran to her favorite place in the world, the rooftop. Letters of the building had been demolished or torn down. It read "EX COP". Something she and Damian always joked about. She sat down on the edge, crying_ _as the sun rose over the destroyed city that was once called Metropolis. "Maggie…" he said with a sad tone. He hated to see his best friend so upset. "What did I say? What did I do?" Damian asked sitting beside her. "Nothing, it isn't your fault. My dad used to call me 'Mag flower' and it was his birthday." She trailed off. A wave of anger passed over her. "Why did they have to die?!" Maggie screamed. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight as she sobbed. "It's ok, Maggie. Things will change eventually, fate was meant to be changed." Damian comforted her. "Screw fate!" she hollered back._

"Maggie?" Bart questioned again, laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a smile. Whenever she was with Damian, she felt safe. Maggie knew he would protect her no matter what. A conclusion was made in her head. She did love him, but not like she loves Bart. Damian was her first friend and best friend at the time, but Bart is her soul mate and best friend now. There was no doubt in her mind that he does not love her, nor that she loves him. It seems a little cliché, but it's true. Maggie stood up and moved closer to him. There were a lot of bad memories from her past, some were good, but most were bad. That was then and this is now. She was determined to live in the now and not the past. Her lips lightly touched his. Bart moved forward, kissing her intensely. He knew that a break in the hero biz isn't really what she wanted. Maggie loved the hero game and so did he. So, why had they taken a break from doing what they love? His left hand held her head, while his right hand moved to the small of her back. The pictures dropped from her hands, landing delicately on the ground.

Hall of Justice  
July 4th EDT

The League, the team, and all of their associates gathered at the Hall of Justice for a celebration. This day is the day the team was formed. This is the day that started a few of their lives as superheroes. Zatanna and Raquel were already in the League; Artemis and Wally were retired happily; Dick, M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner lead were members of the new team. Everything was perfect and fire. Nightwing walked over to Wally, Artemis, Maggie, and Bart. "So, are you two thinking about coming back?" he asked. "Actually…" Maggie said with a smile. She looked to Bart, who nodded. They were back in the hero game. "Perfect time for the two of you to officially get inducted." He replied. They smiled.

:::

The crowd cheered. "Now, we welcome are newest younger recruits to the League; Spoiler, Arsenal, Static Shock, Impulse, and Adrenaline." Batman told the adoring fans. The others stood off to the side, smiling proudly. Maggie wore tight black, sleeveless jumpsuit. A green utility belt was fastened around her waist, with a holster for her guns on each side. Her brown hair was in a ponytail. She also had black combat boots and a green domino mask.

Artemis smiled, remembering when she was a part of a team. Wally glanced at his fiancé. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You know, we could always go back." Her smile increased, showing off her pearl white teeth. This was going to be a great day. After all, what could go wrong?

**Tell me what you thought about that. The title of the building was Lex Corp in case you didn't catch that. I wanted it to be clear that there was never really anything between her and Damian. This doesn't quite follow the series. Kaldur is good and Mount Justice is obviously still there. I know that the times are confusing. In the 3 month gap, a few things in the series were wrapped up. The whole Light ordeal with Kaldur and Artemis being undercover. I'm leaving that alone, or trying too. Young Justice being pushed back to January is annoying. Ok, you guys know what to do. Review! Please *puppy dog pout*… L And also review my other story, story mess. I would really like to see reviews get to 50. An early birthday present maybe? ;)**


	12. Intrusion

Red Hood carefully positioned his team around the mountain. Once the power was out, they could sneak in undetected. They waited for the signal from Phantom to see if it was clear. A whistle pierced the quiet air of the night. Shining brightly above them was the moon, casting shadows of the villains. It was time. They quietly slipped in the back entrance. "Terrors, get to Red Tornado's quarters. He'll have a back-up hard drive in there. We need it. Phantom, White Queen, you're with me. Icicle head to the boiler room and turn up the cold." Jason ordered. His team split apart to accomplish their assignments. Opening the shaft above the stove, he climbed into the vent; White Queen and Phantom following his lead. He pulled up his wrist computer. It looked a lot like Nightwing and Robin's. Sometimes he often wondered if he really should've left. Batman was like a father to him and Dick was like a brother. They could be less than perfect sometimes, but they were family. Not anymore, a voice inside his head reminded him. Jason followed the bull prints on his wrist watch, leading him to a shaft just above the mission room. He connected into the intercom, handing the microphone to Phantom. He was the youngest of them all, only about twelve. The young boy wondered what to say. He had to get them to leave the mission room so Tommy and Tuppence could get to Tornado's apartment. "Time to play a little game, it's called hide and seek, heroes vs. anonymous...we're waiting." Phantom spoke.

They watched as Nightwing split everyone into fours. The groups exited the mission room. Jason watched as Tommy and Tuppence broke into Red Tornado's living quarters. Hopefully those idiots would find it. There was a sudden shift in the weather. Changing the warm atmosphere to a frigid one, much colder than before; making everyone shiver just a little. They climbed down from the vents. He began to work on the computer, trying to gain whatever information he can. Seconds later, the Terrors came out with the device. "Good. Now, go rough up the team." he ordered with a grin.

"Sister dear, after you." Tommy said in his deep southern accent. "Don't mind if I do." she replied. They ran off to take out some of the younger ones. Jason ordered for Icicle Jr. to do the same, while the newbies guarded him. That's when all hell went loose. Two of the groups rounded back around. Impulse, Wonder Girl, Robin, Superboy, Adrenaline, Blue Beetle, Jinx, and Static Shock. When Superboy glanced at the White Queen, he seemed to be frozen. She called everyone in over the com link as the heroes attacked. They fought back as best as they could, but even with Superboy out of it, they were losing. Jinx reached to touch Phantom, trying to control him. Instead, he phased through her touch. She was one of the people Talia was trying to recruit. Any skin-to-skin contact with her and she could control your every move. It was a deadly power. Becoming tangible again, Phantom tripped Impulse from rushing White Queen. Running through the door was, the Terrors and Icicle Jr. Jason locked down the mission room. Tommy grabbed Static Shock and flung him into the wall. White Queen blasted icicles at Adrenaline, who destroyed them with her lasers. It was a good match. No one was really winning, until Phantom slipped up. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at him. He phased through it just as Cassie went to punch him. Her hand became stuck in his chest. Blood dripped from his mouth and everyone seemed to freeze. "Let's go!" Jason shouted.

The team of villains made their sweet getaway, leaving behind Phantom. No one stopped them. All of their eyes remained on Phantom. Nobody noticed that the locked doors had opened.

Cassie pulled her hand out from his midsection. He collapsed in a pool of blood. Maggie ran to his side. She held her hands to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me, kid." she told him carefully, looking into his covered eyes. Her eyes drifted up to her friends. "I need some help, now!" her voice hollered. Her hands were drenched in crimson red blood. No one moved to help her. "Kid, your names' Phantom, right? Can you talk to me? Tell me how old you are?" she questioned, trying to keep him awake. When she looked back to him, his eyes were closed and his pulse was gone. He was gone.

* * *

**I know this was really short, but I'm putting a follow-up chapter up tomorrow or later tonight. I want to adress a few things just in case you don't understand, maybe in the characters. (1) Jinx. This is my OC that I put in for Young Justice: A New War. You might know her from there. She was recruited in the 3 months and is dating Blue Beetle. Sorry to WONDERBEETLE fans. (2) White Queen is Rebecca Jacobs, another OC. She isn't finsihed here. To understand who she really is, go to Story Mess and read 'Iced Psycho'. (3) A friends' OC that I just killed off. Please review.**


	13. I Could Lose You

Mount Justice  
July 5th, 11:03 EDT

_"Maggie!" Bart screamed out for her. She turned from her position on the ground. All Maggie could see was the blood on her hands, there was so much blood. Her vision grew blurry. The team members, old and new stood there, watching her with shock._

"Maggie?" called Black Canary. Snapping out of her thoughts, Maggie looked at the older woman. They were in the waterfall room. Maggie sort of liked it here. It was so serene and peaceful. The only downside was that the only time she ever actually came in this room was when she had problems that needed to be resolved. After what happened last night, everyone must have figured she was going insane. But she wasn't. Maggie was perfectly fine; then again, maybe that's why she was here. She shouldn't be fine after what happened last night. "You zoned out." She commented. Maggie nodded, her brown ponytail swaying back and forth. She hadn't changed from her costume, minus the mask, which had been discarded of long ago. Maggie released her grip on the arms of the olive green chair. Placing her hands in her lap, she turned them over. "Why don't you start at the beginning? Tell me what happened when you first got here with everyone else." Dinah, the Black Canary, suggested. Not too long ago were her palms coated in blood. She felt…well, what did she feel? Maggie didn't know at all. With a sigh, she started her story.

_The League was called on a mission, so Nightwing suggested that they take the party to the cave. That was alright with everyone. They turned up the music over the intercom. There was dancing, talking, flirting, games, and kissing everywhere. It was times like these that they truly seemed like normal people. Maggie was talking to Jinx with Bart by her side and Jaime beside Jinx. Maggie whispered something into her ear, causing her friend to laugh._

"It was fine, and then the power went out." Maggie added, looking away.

_Nightwing tried to get onto the main computer, but it was completely out. The intercom came on, but no one spoke. They waited and waited for their intruder to announce him or her-self. Nothing. "Time to play a little game, it's called hide and seek, heroes vs. anonymous...we're waiting." A voice spoke. The voice was that of a male's. He seemed young, too young._

"Nightwing suggested that we split into groups of four. So, we listened to our leader. Thinking back to it, that's probably what they wanted. Divide and conquer." She explained to her consoler. "Did it work?" Black Canary questioned with interest. "Yeah, it did. Seven of us are in the infirmary and four of us are mentally unstable for another mission. I would say it worked." Replied Maggie angrily.

_Maggie, Tim, Jinx, and Jaime crept quietly through the halls, hoping not to alert whoever was still here. "Who do you think it is?" Jinx questioned. They all shrugged, secretly hoping it wasn't the worst villains. Joker, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Klarion, Queen Bee, Sportsmaster, etc. Or worse, all of them. Each of them were psyching theirselves out. They walked through the maze of halls before ending up at the mission room again. Maggie noticed Conner's group came into the mission room too. "Red Hood..." Tim growled. Then the fighting began. Maggie's instincts just took over. She fought until the bitter end._

"That's it? I think you're forgetting something." Dinah said. "I didn't see it until it was too late. Her fist had already gone through him. I was the only one to help him. I don't even know why I did. I knew he was gone." she replied. She looked away, staring at any random object in the room. "It's not your fault, Maggie." She told her, reaching out. Dinah placed a comforting hand on her knee. Maggie angrily shook her off. "If it's not my fault, then who's is it?! There's a dead twelve-year-old in our mission room, who's to blame?!" Maggie shouted in rage. Black Canary looked stunned at how Maggie raised her voice. Honestly, she was right. It was someone's fault. "Look at it from my perspective, we killed one of them. It's war, they aren't going to let this go."

Maggie stood, turning around she left. Not bothering to look back at Dinah's disappointed face.

...

Cassie pulled her knees up to her chest, cringing every time Dinah spoke. She messed up big time. A twelve-year-old was dead because of her. Sure it was an accident and she didn't mean to do it, but it was done. After last night, she didn't sleep. Most of them didn't. She was awake, crying into her pillow. All she could think about was him lying there and how it was all her fault. He may have been evil, but he was still a kid. Cassie didn't even know his name. Worst of all, she didn't help him. As he lay there, bleeding out on the ground, Cassie didn't help him. Anyone could imagine how bad she was suffering. None of them thought it could break her. Black Canary stood, walking over to Cassie. She rested a hand on her shoulder. "Cassie, this isn't your fault." she whispered solemnly. Biting he lip, Cassie looked away. "Well, you weren't there." Whispered Cassie. She was the Wonder Girl; she was supposed to be tough. The same happy girl, who was tough as nails, was crying right in front of Black Canary.

...

"I saw her." Conner whispered, looking into Dinah's questioning eyes. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Who?" She asked. "Rebecca, she's alive. She's...evil." He replied. Rebecca should've been dead. She was killed by Cameron about five years ago. How could she have been alive? Why was she evil? Rebecca never would've went evil, even her love for Cameron couldn't change that part about her. Something had though. Even her appearance was different. Instead on bleach blonde hair, it was now as white as snow. Her pale skin was even paler than before and her blue eyes were now white as well. Yet, there was this look that told him she was there. Rebecca was buried deep down there in the body of whoever it was. "I have to help her..." he added. How could he help her? How could Conner help Rebecca now? Did she even recognize him? He had so many questions to ask.

...

Maggie pushed back her hair with her hands. She sighed deeply. It wasn't like she'd known the kid. She didn't owe him anything, nothing at all. Maggie should've just let him be. But there was something inside of her, something that couldn't let her walk away. It was like whatever that was just took over. The door opened and Bart walked in. "Uh...Mags? Are you ok?" he asked tentatively. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I was just about to make a run for some Chicken Whizees? Wanna come?" Bart said with a grin. She smiled back at her loving boyfriend. "Hmm...Actually, that sounds great." Maggie replied. She hopped on his back like a piggy back ride. Unexpectedly, Maggie leaned over and kissed his cheek. Bart blushed, turning back to her with surprise. "What was that for?" He questioned. "Just because." she said.

...

Smallville  
July 5th 11:55 CDT

Laughing, Maggie gripped her side. She and Bart were at a dinner in Kansas. Some small town called Smallville. It was sort of ironic. Bart smiled at her, wondering how he could be this lucky. Then his smile faded to a deep frown. "Mags, you need to talk about what happened. With me or Dinah or someone." he told her seriously. Her laughter ceased and her eyes became cold. "There's nothing to talk about, Bart." she said, and then she stormed off. Bart groaned, running a hand over his face. He got up and quickly paid the check before going after her. Maggie was running down the long country road. "Maggie!" he called out to her. She didn't stop running. Her brown hair blew back behind her shoulders. Bart super sped up to her. He held her in his arms, but she tried to keep running. "Let go of me!" Maggie screamed. She fought against his firm grip as best as she could. But he held onto her tight. He wouldn't let her go. "Mags stop this!" Bart shouted back at her. "Stop this pretending! You aren't ok." he added. Maggie froze at his stern voice. She stopped fighting and looked away. "I'm tired of seeing people die. I know that this is apart of being a superhero and all, but still. Every time I see someone die, I think that next time, it could be you. I could lose the one person I love the most. I need you, Bart." she ranted histerically. He loosened her grip. Instead of holding her back, he was just holding her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bart promised. Leaning forward, his lips lightly touched hers.

* * *

**Sorry this is a little late. I just left for a trip and then some other things came up. Does anyone even read this story anymore? Ok...so...I need a good mission idea. Anyone? I know someone has something out there. Review and tell me what you thought. Or tell me what you'd like to see happen.**


	14. AN Note!

Ok, so I got an idea the other day in class and that's what I'm going to use as the storyline. I had one originally, but it was sort of messed up and then the chapters were just randomly thrown in. This storyline will tie into little details mentioned. Like someone out there trying to kill Maggie? As well as a couple of other things, I hope you love it. So, today is my birthday! (Not gonna tell you how old just in case of creepers.) please please please for my birthday, get me to 50 reviews. Or at least more follows and favorites. Seriously, I would be glad with either one. But 50 reviews would be like the best present ever. I don't even care if they're from the same person. An update will most likely be next week sometime, if I can get to it. That's all! :) Bye!


	15. Laugh It Off

Mount Justice  
July 19th, 8:00 pm EDT

Maggie's POV

It's been two weeks since Phantom was killed. After that conversation with Bart, I went back to see Black Canary. We talked and finally she cleared me for missions, which is relief. I thought it would take weeks for me to be allowed back out in the field. Even though the whole superhero thing is demanding and all, I'm attached to it. It's addicting like a drug.

I walked into the mission with Jinx and Jaime by my side. They looked really cute together. I rolled my eyes when she giggled extremely girly. She must have noticed it was a little too over the top, because she covered her mouth. Cassie has been a little quiet lately. She's stayed mostly in her room and keeps to herself. In that time, I've been hanging out with Jinx and Stephanie. Jinx recently joined our team. Besides doubting herself, she's a good person; a good friend. I looked around the room for Bart. People say we're inseparable. I guess it's true, but I haven't really noticed. M'gann and Conner were awkwardly standing near each other. Occasionally, one of them would glance at the other and look away hastily. Then I spotted Bart talking to Tim and Stephanie. Nightwing called for us to come here for a mission. I walked over to Bart, sneaking up behind him. Tim's grin widened as he caught me. I tapped on Bart's shoulder. He turned using his super speed, but I moved out of his line of sight. Before I could move, he turned again, looking over his other shoulder. _Busted!_ Quickly he spun around and tickled me. My laughter echoed through the cave. Eyes ventured my way, some laced with jealousy or envy and others with happiness and delight. "Bart! Stop!" I begged. His smiled widened as he continued to tickle me, this time using his powers. I laughed twice as hard. These were the moments I loved. Moments I could spend with Bart and enjoy every second no matter where I was or whoever else I was with. It's just us; me and him. "Stop, Bart, I give!" I shouted between laughs. He stopped, but chuckled at how silly I was being. Bart's warm lips gently touched mine. As soon as they appeared, they disappeared. "So, guys, what's up?" I asked, pretending I didn't completely look like an idiot. "Oh, nothing much." Stephanie replied with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. She was a pro just like her mentor. The team has really been coming along. Artemis and Wally even came back.

"Nightwing." M'gann announced as he sauntered into the room. We all turned to face our leader. "I'm sending you out to investigate a warehouse out in Gotham." He said simply. Then he supplied the details on the mission and we were off.

Gotham  
8:39 pm EDT

(Bioship)

I smoothed down any wrinkles in my costume. "Trying to look good for the bad guys?" Jinx questioned jokingly. I shook my head, cocking a grin. I was ready for anything, I have to be. If I'm not prepared, that leaves room for mistakes. And a mistake could cause death. We were investigating a warehouse that was suspected of holding unknown drugs. I silently wished for everything to go right.

(Warehouse)

"Hurry up!" the Partner's deep voice yelled at his minions. The men hurried along, loading crates of drugs onto the sub near the docks right outside. "Well, what do we do?" a deep voice asked. The Partner turned to face some of Gotham's worst. He paid them in cash for guarding his precious drugs. He knew when it all started out that these drugs were dangerous. He traded the Light information on the young covert ops team that the Justice League created for some of the genetic material Queen Bee took when she kidnapped those teens. Taking the material, he had some scientists work it into the drugs. Now, if anyone without a Meta gene took them, they would have the powers that were taken from the teens.

It was a pain to get together, but in the long-run it would be worth it. At least, he hoped. "You five, are waiting for the children to arrive." He replied with a grin. "Well, this is going to be a riot! Those are always so much fun. I wonder if Boy Wonder will show up." Joker contemplated. It took everything in the Partner's body not to shut up the Joker for good. That psycho talked far too much, that among other things. He looked over to the others; Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Joker, Sportsmaster, and Cheshire.

(Outside)

We crept along the warehouse walls quietly, hoping to find out any new information. It was difficult to hear anything through these thick walls.

_There a multiple men in hoodies loading crates onto a submarine at the dock. _Miss Martian replied through the mental link. Robin was in charge of this mission, he was our leader. _Ok, keep investigating, Miss Martian. Spoiler, Jinx and I will be sneaking into the warehouse. Everyone else hold your positions. _He ordered to us. I shrugged and relaxed a little. Superboy studied me a bit before relaxing himself. "So, what exactly happened between you and Miss Martian? I mean, I know you broke up with her, but no one knows why." I said, trying to make conversation. He sighed, "It's a long story."

I smirked at him. "Well, we have time."

My back was facing the darkness of the cool, summer night. His eyes narrowed. "'She started to abuse her powers, like leaving her victims in a coma. I told her it was wrong and we got into an argument. Then she tried to…tamper…with my mind." Conner explained. My eyebrows furrowed and my heart nearly broke. How could someone do that to a person? "That's terrible, Conner." I replied. He nodded in agreement, but didn't seem to trust me with his secret. "If it makes you feel better, my first boyfriend created a weapon and injected it into me." I added. His lips curled up and then quickly turned to a frown. His eyes widened, but not at me, behind me. It all happened so fast. Turning, I came face to face with Cheshire and Sportsmaster. I reached for my guns, but Sportsmaster touched my forehead. His glove distributed a shock.

I cried out in pain. "Adrenaline!" I heard Conner shout before I blacked out.

Moments later when I came to, I was no longer outside, but in. The warehouse was dirty and dark. If the shadows of the night hadn't covered every corner, it was dirt. Dirt coated the floor, ceiling, windows, etc. The Joker was pacing back and forth in front of me. Poison Ivy's vines held both Superboy and I in place. Scarecrow was sitting down, watching us. Superboy was passed out still and I noticed Impulse and Blue Beetle were on the other side of him, also being held in place. That left Jinx, Spoiler, Miss Martian, and Robin unaccounted for. I didn't see Sportsmaster or Cheshire out anywhere either. The warehouse was strangely empty. _Shouldn't there be something in here,_ I thought. Conner groaned, coming to. None of the villains paid us any attention. These guys were pros. I hope Robin called in for back-up, because we need it.

"They're awake." Poison Ivy cooed. She turned to Superboy and I, grinning evilly. We are so DEAD.

The Joker and the Scarecrow both looked at us. They sized us up, like animals for the slaughter. "Now, Ivy, which torture idea should we use first? I vote the crowbar." Joker said excitedly.

Standing up, Scarecrow strode over to me. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to face him. "Let's put some nightmare into this pretty little head." He spoke. I swear he was smiling behind his mask.

I gritted my teeth, trying to jerk my chin out of his hands. I saw green glowing eyes in the shadows. My smile widened as the vines released. Fists curling, I punched him. He stumbled back suddenly and I knew this was my chance. Looking to my left, I saw Conner was free too. He darted for the Joker. Soon it began an all-out fight. Cheshire and Sportsmaster ran in when they heard all of the commotion. Even Blue Beetle and Impulse awoke and joined the fight. I was fighting off Cheshire when I noticed the Partner sneak out of the back door.

Jinx seemed to notice it too. She nodded, running over and distracting Cheshire. I ran out to follow the Partner. I fired at his head. His red hooded mask popped off. I caught sight of black hair, but nothing more as he jumped into the sub. Who was that? I picked up the red mask in my hands and gasped.

_At least Garfield would have his souvenir_, I thought.

There was a scream from the warehouse. As quick as my legs could carry me, I dashed back to them. They had to be ok. I shouldn't have ever left to go after him. When I walked in, gas filled my lungs. What is this? I bursted out laughing. My eyes went wide in horror as I continued to laugh. The rest of my friends were around me. Some screaming in horror and others laughing like the Joker. "Holy crap..." I muttered between the chuckles.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I got to 60 reviews! Omg, thanks so much to everyone! The reason I am so late is because the week after my birthday I was sick. No, it wasn't the flu, but it's been awful. I am so much better now and I've been catching up on missed school work. Anyways...I hope you like this. It's part of the plot I was talking about. Don't worry the Partner will be revealed COMPLETELY. Ok, so tell me what you thought. I love getting reviews from all of you...so...review! :D**


	16. Souvenir

**AN: To write this chapter I listened to [Young Justice] "We didn't come for a play date". I highly recommend that you watch it. It's amazing. The videos put together are so epically with the music. This chapter will contain some quotes from the show. You won't see all of the characters POV's. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to spell and grammar check it. Please review!**

* * *

My laughter rang out loud in the barren warehouse. I was completely alone. Eyes wide and laughing hysterically, I curled up into a ball. I could control my body, but not the laughing that was slowly killing me. That's what this was, Joker Venom. It was designed to kill. I was going to die with a crazy psychotic grin on my face. Honestly, this isn't how I pictured my death. I always figured it would be this epic moment in battle. Or maybe even peacefully in my sleep at an old age. Anything really, but not like this.

_None of us are perfect, but each of us would give our lives for this team._

Ghosts, they were all around me. Shouting and screaming the blameful taunts at me. "We're dead, because of you!" "Why should you live?" "You weren't fast enough to save us!" they all hissed at me. I screamed out at them, "Leave me alone!" But they wouldn't leave. My brain tried to tell me it wasn't real, but I didn't listen. It seemed so real. Then, I saw his face. "You're such a screw up; I can't believe I risked my life for yours. What a waste." He said to me. I screamed in agony at their taunts. Even though my brain knew that it wasn't true.

_Hope survives, because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight._

I gasped, trying to make the visions stop. The team surrounded me. They frowned upon me. "You're a monster." Artemis called out to me. I cried silently to myself. "Stop it. You don't deserve sympathy." Wally added. They looked down at me with hatred. It was like I was the enemy. "You're off the team." Nightwing finished. "No! Please! Don't do this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." I shouted at them. Then they left me there alone. All of them were gone, except Conner. Even La'gaan looked at me with a vile hatred laced in his eyes. He shook his head, leaving. "Please Conner, don't leave me." I muttered. "I warned you. Now, you have to suffer the consequences." He said. I blinked back more tears. When I looked back up he was gone and I was alone. I've lost everything, including who I am. Tears ran down my green cheeks.

_If we go down, we go down fighting._

I was stuck, like a rock in a hard place. Only I was the rock and the hard place was my crazy laughter. I looked over to M'gann. She was sobbing and shouting at the same time. All of my teammates had either caught a breath of Fear Gas or Joker Venom. We had no way of contacting anyone. The Bioship was one of the only ways, but it was hidden on the roof. The other way was by Robin's wrist watch, which was destroyed when they captured us. My laughter grew louder and more rushed, taking the air out of my lungs. There had to be a way to save us. We failed the fight. I gripped my side in pain as my smile only widened.

_No more promises._

_Get on board or get out of the way._

Turning into a monster is what scares me most. So, as soon as I took in a whiff of Fear Gas, I knew what I was going up against. I could see all of my friends, my family, the team, and the Justice League surrounding me. Then I attacked them. I fought them off so easily and killed them. It was like I had no control over my body or mind. I pleaded with myself to stop. Nothing worked. I killed every last one of them until only I was standing. Looking to my left, I spotted Jinx's crumpled body. She was twisted in an odd angel coated in her blood. Though she was dead, her face still held an angelic glow. I walked over to her. Instead of kneeling beside her and weeping over my dead girlfriend, I stepped on her; squishing her like a bug. Then I kept walking. My head was pounding as I willed myself to wake up from this awful nightmare.

_It's all my fault._

_You're totally out-numbered!_

I kept crawling even though my laughter didn't cease. I was the only hope four the team now. They all gave up. My wristwatch had been crushed, meaning I would have to get to the Bioship, which was in camo-mode font the roof. The odds seemed to dwindle as my laughter increased. We were out-numbered and we failed our mission. All we had to do was get the drugs and go; whether it was destroy them or take them. I refuse to give up; not yet, not now, NOT like this. Shakily, I stood to my feet, still laughing uncontrollably. I didn't look back at my teammates writhing in pain from either laughter or nightmares. Both deadly. I was outside of the warehouse. This was what Batman trained me for, to fight against evil. If I don't make it to the Bioship and contact help, I fail. And if I fail, I die.

_Alright, what happened? What happened to the rest of my team?!_

Wonder Girl was with Arsenal and Nightwing in the main room. Everyone else was dispatched on missions, leaving them the odd ones out. "Why didn't you send us out?" she whined. Nightwing sighed, "Because it was covert and you two aren't known for your stealth." "Yet Bart is?" remarked Roy. Nightwing opened his mouth to day something, but a transmission came in. He turned to the holographic screen and was met with Robin's wide smile. Robin's derranged laugh echoed through the cave. Nightwing knew what it was, Joker Venom. "H-h-he-el-lp!" he laughed. "We're on our way, Robin!"

_I don't want to be THE Batman._

_We are so gonna feel the mode._

_Go, get out of here!_

_There were easier ways to take them down._

_We need answers!_

Nightwing marched into the warehouse with Wonder Girl, Arsenal, Zatanna, and Rocket following closely behind. Thanks to zeta-beam technology they arrived in seconds. Screams and laughs were all that could be heard. The five of them rushed to each member, injecting them with the certain cures their bodies required. They got back to the base. Robin informed Nightwing about what happened. When they heard that Adrenaline (aka Maggie) had left to chase after the Partner, they looked to her. "So, did you find out who it was?" Superboy questioned. She looked down at the red mask grasped in her hands. "I didn't see his face, but I did catch his name." Adrenaline paused, "The Red Hood."_  
_

* * *

**What is he up to?! Jason can't be evil! He can't be! But...he is. :) I was thinking about doing a Failsafe 2, but with EVERY team member (minus Jason, of course). But I need an idea for it. I don't want it to be completely like the first one though. So, give me some ideas for it, please? Review! I know SOME people are reading, but there are hardly any reviews. The more reviews the faster I write, because I am more motivated. So...review! :)**


End file.
